<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Age of Entanglement by KrisOfQueens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701714">Age of Entanglement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisOfQueens/pseuds/KrisOfQueens'>KrisOfQueens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dry Humping, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I want an Urbosa in my life, King Rhoam just wants to be a good dad, Miphlink- one sided, More angst, Nostalgia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance Novel, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Tags Are Hard, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Urbosa is a Zelink shipper, Vaginal Fingering, did i mention the angst, implied bisexual Urbosa, parenting is hard, so cute, swears, teens gotta grow, young adults who have no idea what the heck they're doing, zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisOfQueens/pseuds/KrisOfQueens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*spoilers for Age of Calamity*</p><p>The Calamity is vanquished, thanks largely to the actions of a tiny, loyal guardian. Hyrule will rebuild, and all is finally well.</p><p>But...what will become of Link and Zelda? With their destinies fulfilled...what is there left to discuss between the two?</p><p>Apparently...a lot.</p><p>*Author Update, 1/21: UGH I’m SO sorry, readers! If you didn’t already know, I’m a teacher, and my district is working on switching back to in-person instruction (we are in a state with a LOT of COVID cases). The update is in progress and coming SOON, I promise!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm BAAAAAAAack! </p><p>Age of Calamity has finally arrived...and I am OBSESSED with this story! Though, in my opinion, the budding romance between Link and Zelda is not NEARLY as clear as it was in BOTW, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP, DAMMIT!</p><p>This'll be a shorter one...guesstimating 3-5 chapters total, with the focus purely on the the angst and attraction between our two favorite characters. There will be romance, smut, and happy endings to come :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 1- Victory</b> <b> <em><br/>
</em> </b> <em><br/>
</em> <em> She did it. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> From a nearby corridor, King Rhoam admired his daughter, wistfully wishing her new companions goodbye before their imminent return to their original timeline. She, Link, and the champions received the aid of the future champions in order to ward off Ganon’s powerful blights, and narrowly escaped with their lives.<br/>
<br/>
He, himself, was lucky to escape with his life as well.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Terrako... </em><br/>
<br/>
King Rhoam shuddered. A lifetime wouldn’t be long enough to make amends to Zelda regarding the tiny guardian, and the residual guilt he felt for ignoring his daughter’s wisdom. Had it not been for the artifact he’d confiscated from Zelda only a few weeks prior, and the images provided by little Terrako, he, and the entirety of the kingdom, would have met a very miserable fate.<br/>
<br/>
But she did it. His beautiful, headstrong, and brave daughter had finally fulfilled her destiny.<br/>
<br/>
The future champions faded into blue as they were sent back to their timeline, leaving Link, Zelda, and the Champions on the castle battlement. King Rhoam dutifully walked towards the party, eager to congratulate them and begin the reconstruction of Hyrule. As he neared them, Link and the champions knelt in reverence, and Zelda bowed her head.<br/>
<br/>
“Father…” she almost whimpered, “...we...we did it! It’s over!”<br/>
<br/>
Zelda beamed and clasped her hands tightly together, the triforce on the back of her hand shimmering in the brilliant Hyrule sunlight. King Rhoam took her chin in his hands, and tipped her head so they were face to face.<br/>
<br/>
<em> No… </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> “My Zelda,” he corrected, “ <em> You </em> did it. We could not have succeeded without you.”<br/>
<br/>
Zelda’s eyes filled with tears.<br/>
<br/>
“Father, I-”<br/>
<br/>
“I am so <em> proud </em> of you, daughter,” he interrupted. Forgetting both his decorum and his pride, King Rhoam wrapped his arms around Zelda and embraced her. Zelda yelped in shock, but quickly melted into her father’s embrace, sobbing gently into his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
<em> My Queen...I failed you. </em><br/>
<br/>
“My darling, I am so <em> sorry, </em> ” he uttered, choking back tears of his own, “I didn’t realize...I never meant-”<br/>
<br/>
“Please, Father,” Zelda whispered, “there’s no need. I already told you,” she pulled away, and met his gaze, “that I know you’ve done what you thought was best for me. None of it matters now.”<br/>
<br/>
King Rhoam smiled, and pulled Zelda into another hug.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you, Zelda.”<br/>
<br/>
“I love you too.”<br/>
<br/>
<em> It DOES matter. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> While grateful his daughter harbored no ill will regarding his past decisions, King Rhoam couldn’t help but privately disagree with her. His conduct as both her father and her king <em> did </em> matter, and his late queen warned him before her passing of his priorities. Would Zelda’s power have awoken sooner if he hadn’t pressured her to be successful? While their losses were minimal, would they have been able to prevent losses altogether had he let her research the Sheikah technology as she so desired? What would have happened if he’d focused on being a loving <em> father </em> instead of an efficient king?<br/>
<br/>
He sighed, and withdrew from Zelda’s embrace, eyeing the courageous hero and champions. Though he was sure he’d spend a significant portion of his life regretting his decisions, he knew there wasn’t any use in dwelling on what could or could not have been, now that the calamity was vanquished.<br/>
<br/>
“Champions of Hyrule,” he declared with a smile, “Rise. We are equals, my friends, and there is no need to kneel before me.”<br/>
<br/>
The champions hesitantly stood. Daruk grinned, and clapped Revali on the back, sending the bird to the ground in a gruff, complaining heap while Daruk’s booming laughter carried through the corridor. Urbosa and Mipha embraced, and whispered congratulations. The king’s smile widened- while he was not very close to the champions, he knew their families and advisors well, and was grateful that the champions would return safely to their kin.<br/>
<br/>
His eyes caught a small patch of stationery blue. Unsurprisingly, Link remained kneeling.<br/>
<br/>
Zelda giggled, “Link, I am quite sure that includes you as well.”<br/>
<br/>
Link slowly rose to his feet, and the king caught a lingering smile on the young hero’s face. Zelda ran to him, and threw her arms around his neck.<br/>
<br/>
“We <em> won </em> , Sir Link!” King Rhoam heard her whisper in his ear, “We <em> won!” </em><br/>
<br/>
Link caught the King’s inquisitive stare, and made a show of keeping his arms stoically at his sides.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Right. THAT. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> Link of Hateno, the Hero of Hyrule, had surpassed all of King Rhoam’s expectations. His skill with a blade prevented Ganon’s hordes from slaughtering hundreds- nay, <em> thousands </em> - of Hylians. His dedication and bravery knew no bounds, especially regarding his sovereign.<br/>
<br/>
But King Rhoam wasn’t stupid- he knew teaming up two, conventionally attractive, hormonal teenagers came with risks. He and Impa had discussed it at length, which was precisely why he’d sent Impa with the two of them on nearly all of their expeditions. And while he wasn’t adamantly <em> opposed </em> to the idea of his daughter... <em> courting </em> the boy...he knew getting approval of the council would be much more difficult, even with Link’s impressive feats and upstanding character.<br/>
<br/>
Though...not <em> impossible. </em> ..so, what was he so concerned about?<br/>
<br/>
Link extricated himself from Zelda’s grip, blushing and sheepishly running his hand through his hair. Zelda laughed, and bounded towards the other champions, with Link close behind her.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Perhaps I’m reading further into this than- </em><br/>
<br/>
“Your majesty!”<br/>
<br/>
King Rhoam turned, and faced Niko, the General of the Hylian army.<br/>
<br/>
“Your grace, I do not mean to intrude, but the remaining Zora forces are awaiting instructions before returning to King Dorephan-”<br/>
<br/>
King Rhoam crossed his arms and sighed. There’d be time for a celebration- and contemplation- in the coming days...but for now, duty called.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>I did it.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Zelda studied the intricate design of the Hylian crest on her canopy, and observed how the gold of the woven triforce paled in comparison to the shimmering gold on her hand. She fidgeted her fingers like a piano, playing with the golden power at her fingertips while the bursts of light danced excitedly about her room.<br/>
<br/>
Based on the position of the moon out her window, Zelda guessed it to be around 11pm. Though her exhaustion threatened to claim her, she couldn’t fall asleep. The events of the past 24 hours played in her mind over and over again. Her emotions were a roller coaster of pure joy and sorrow- many Hylian lives were lost today, and the demise of her guardian, Terrako, left an ache in her chest. But..the champions, her father, and Link were <em>alive</em>, along with the vast majority of Hyrule, and she couldn’t help but feel simultaneously proud and relieved that her power had awoken before the demise of her people, and the people she cared for most.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Thank you, Hylia. </em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Zelda shot a bust of golden light across her room, illuminating it just enough to mimic the typical candlelight near her desk. She tiptoed to her chair, careful to avoid the various guardian parts and papers strewn about the floor. Despite the damage the Calamity had inflicted upon the castle, most of it remained remarkably intact. The bulk of the damage was concentrated to the south side of the castle, leaving her room, her study, and the upper floors unharmed. Still, the Calamity emitted enough energy to cause general disarray, and Zelda quietly dreaded the organization and cleanup she’d need to do over the next few days.<br/>
<br/>
However, tonight she willfully ignored the mess, and sat carefully at her desk, searching the drawers for a fresh bottle of ink and a quill. She opened her diary- the diary she’d kept for the past year or so- and scanned over her last entry:<br/>
<br/>
<em>"I had a dream last night... In a place consumed by darkness, a lone woman gazed at me, haloed by blinding light. I sensed she was...not of this world. I don't know if she was a fairy or a goddess, but she was beautiful. Her lips spoke urgently, but her voice did not reach me. Would I have heard her if my power was awoken? Or was my dream simply a manifestation of my fears? I am sure I will know the answer soon, whether I wish to or not..."</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Zelda sighed, and smiled to herself. Merely a week ago, she’d been petrified of the omens leading to the Calamity. But tonight...she dipped her quill in the black ink, and began to write:<br/>
<br/>
<em>“I turned 17 today….”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Right. It was still her birthday. Though they’d clearly forgotten, Zelda held no resentment for the lapse in memory of her friends and father- after all, what better way to celebrate her birthday than the demise of Hyrule’s greatest threat?<em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em> “Under the direction of Father, Link and I prepared for my journey to the Spring of Wisdom in a final attempt to awaken the golden power.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Had that really been <em>today? </em>This felt, quite possibly, as the <em>longest </em>day of her young life. <em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>“However, before we even left the castle grounds, the Calamity appeared in a tornado of purple and black malice, threatening the life of my father, and the lives of the champions. The malice infected the Sheikah technology, but luckily, Terrako made sure we were prepared.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Zelda’s eyes watered, and she wiped the gathering tears away before they fell.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“None of this would be possible without Terrako...it somehow called the champions of the future- a future where the Calamity succeeded- to hold back Calamity Ganon’s blights until Link and I could come to their aid. With the aid of Purah, and Hyrule’s military forces, we were able to vanquish the Calamity...but we lost Hylian lives, and poor Terrako. Now that I remember how I built it, I am confident that, with the help of Robbie and Purah, I can rebuild it if I find the remaining pieces.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Zelda stared at the diary entry, amused at how only a few sentences could encompass both everything and nothing.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Of all of the events of today, I am plagued by my power. I don’t know how I awakened it.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>She looked at her hand- the triforce still glowed, as she continued to use a small portion of her power to illuminate the pages.<br/>
<em><br/>
</em><em>“Was it mother? Were my pleas heard by the Goddess? I feel as though it isn’t so, for if that was the case, why wouldn’t my power have awakened many years ago? SOMETHING happened today...something different.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Zelda sighed again, and tried to recall <em>exactly</em> what had occurred when her power awoke. She, Link, and Impa were successful in ridding Fort Hateno of the corrupted guardians, only to be nearly thwarted by the prophet, Astor. He somehow managed to conjure stronger versions of the four blights from the divine beasts. She remembered Impa grabbing her hand, and running away from the seemingly unwinnable fight-<br/>
<br/>
-leaving Link behind to fend for himself.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“My power awoke when I turned back for Link...He was standing there, alone, relentlessly fighting all four of those cursed blights. I couldn’t leave him there, alone, knowing he might lose that battle.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>She stopped...she <em>could </em>have left him behind. Link had proven, again and again, his skill and prowess in battle. There was a reason he’d become a knight so young- fifteen, she’d heard- and was then assigned as <em>her </em>knight. There was a reason that he’d been chosen by the Goddesses to bear the Master Sword. He’d already defeated the blights once...<br/>
<br/>
He, very likely, <em>could </em>have won that fight...so...why did she turn back? Why did she-<br/>
<br/>
Zelda’s thoughts were abruptly cut off by a soft, hesitant knock at her door.<br/>
<br/>
“Your highness?” Link called through the door, “Is everything okay?”<br/>
<br/>
She rolled her eyes- really, though he was efficient, he was far too overprotective. She’d only turned on a <em>light, </em>for goddess sake.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m fine, Sir Link.”<br/>
<br/>
“...May I come in?”<br/>
<br/>
Zelda’s eyebrows shot up. Link had, of course, been in her room before, but never this late at night, and never when she was in her nightgown.<br/>
<br/>
“One moment.”<br/>
<br/>
Zelda clamored and stumbled through her messy room, stubbing her toe on an errant ancient core. She found her robe in a pile of clean clothes she’d yet to put away, and quickly tied it in a neat bow at her torso.<br/>
<br/>
“You may enter,” she instructed, pulling her long, blonde hair out from the robe, and trying to smooth the static away. <em><br/>
</em><br/>
When Link entered, she tried not to notice the way his sandy blonde hair whisped around his angular, kind face. His sapphire-like eyes almost glowed in the golden light. He was still equipped with the master sword, but had discarded the other weapons from today’s battle, and had changed into a simple, bulky, green tunic and tan trousers.<br/>
<br/>
But it was his gentle smile that gave her butterflies.<br/>
<br/>
<em>What IS that? </em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“Couldn’t sleep?” Link inquired, quirking an eyebrow up in understanding.<br/>
<br/>
Zelda returned the smile, “Not really. It’s been...quite a day, hasn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
Zelda sat at the end of her bed while Link pulled the chair from her desk to join. They moved in companionable silence, used to each other’s presence after nearly two years of camping together and sharing the weight of their duties. Over time, he’d become less of a guard-like knight, and had turned into her best friend. She’d never confided in anyone like she confided in Link.<br/>
<br/>
She recalled one journey in particular- they were returning from a trip to Goron City after making adjustments to Vah Rudania. Impa wasn’t on this journey- something needed her attention in Kakariko village that week. Zelda and Link were alone, with no one to talk to but each other. Before that day, Zelda had been frustrated with her silent, stoic, <em>perfect </em>knight, who met every challenge with ease and grace. Jealousy didn’t suit her well...it manifested as anger and stubbornness that left Link confused and hurt by her.<br/>
<br/>
However...on the way back to the castle, she’d decided to try opening up to him. She talked to him about the hole in her heart from her mother’s passing. She talked about the expectations of her father, and the kingdom, and how she felt she’d never be able to live up to them. And surprisingly...Link opened up to her as well, divulging his feelings about the death of his own mother and the expectations of <em>his </em>father. How he felt he <em>had </em>to be stoic and <em>had </em>to be perfect, in order to be an inspiration for Hyrule.<br/>
<br/>
He wasn’t merely <em>gifted, </em>as she’d previously thought...in fact, they were more alike than she cared to admit.<br/>
<br/>
“How are you feeling?” Link asked, as he settled the chair in front of her and sat down.<br/>
<br/>
Though Zelda was clueless about the nature of the odd feelings that plagued her around Link, she wasn’t stupid- she knew she was rather...<em>fond, </em>of her appointed knight, at least far more than a Princess should feel. As his Sovereign, she knew she was both his charge, and essentially his supervisor. While he was obligated to keep her safe, he was definitely not obligated to guard her feelings as well. Neither was she obligated to <em>care </em>about him.<br/>
<br/>
But she <em>did </em>care. And clearly, he did as well.<br/>
<br/>
<em>How AM I feeling?</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“I…” Zelda stuttered, “I feel a lot of things, I suppose.”<br/>
<br/>
Link laughed gently, “That makes sense. It’s been, as you said, ‘quite a day.’”<br/>
<br/>
Zelda chuckled along with him, “Well, we <em>did </em>conquer the Calamity today.”<br/>
<br/>
“That we did.”<br/>
<br/>
The silence fell once more, creating a barrier between them that Zelda hadn’t felt since he’d been appointed as her knight.<br/>
<br/>
“Link...I…”<br/>
<br/>
He watched her closely, waiting for her to complete her statement, locking his vibrant blue eyes with hers. Zelda froze, the words caught in her throat by some unknown emotion...why was this so <em>difficult </em>tonight? It was just Link...her best friend, and partner in sealing the Calamity. Why did she suddenly get the sense that something had changed between them?<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you,” she finally continued, wringing her hands together nervously, “For your bravery, today. I...<em>we</em>...couldn’t have done it without you.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>That’s not exactly what I wanted to say.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>But what <em>did </em>she want to say? She knew he didn’t need her gratitude...he’d already received plenty of praise for his exemplary performance. And she <em>did </em>want to thank him...but it was more than that. Link had stood steadfastly by her side, as both her protector and as her closest friend. Without him...Zelda wasn’t sure she would have gathered the strength to unlock her powers.<br/>
<br/>
But an indescribable feeling choked her, and rendered her speechless.<br/>
<br/>
Link bowed his head respectfully, “The honor is mine, your highness.”<br/>
<br/>
Unexpectedly, tears sprung to Zelda’s eyes, as she regarded her handsome, loyal knight. There it was again...the <em>formality. </em>But she didn’t <em>want </em>formality, not from Link...she wanted…<br/>
<br/>
Without thought, Zelda swiftly reached for Link, and wrapped her arms around his neck like she had earlier that day, and rested her face in his broad shoulder. She didn’t expect him to reciprocate- after all, earlier, when she’d embraced him, he’d remained stiff and unresponsive, as was his duty-<br/>
<br/>
-but <em>this </em>time, much to Zelda’s shock, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and his hands rest in the middle of her back.<br/>
<br/>
<em>!!!</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Incapable of coherent thought, the dam holding back Zelda’s tears broke, and she sobbed into Link’s tunic, undoubtedly staining the soft material. She wept for Terrako, her devoted guardian, and it’s sacrifice. She wept for her Father, and the apology she’d never thought she’d hear pass his lips. But mostly...she wept with <em>relief, </em>for the safety of her friends and the awakening of her power just in time to prevent the ruin of Hyrule.<br/>
<br/>
“Shhhhhh….” Link whispered in her ear, “I’m here, Princess,” one his hands began to rub her back soothingly, “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”<br/>
<br/>
Zelda let out a half sob, half laugh, and tightened her grip on Link. They stayed that way for a while, even when Zelda’s crying ceased. Feeling significantly lighter, she reluctantly lifted her head and returned to the edge of her bed.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Was that okay?</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“I-...I apologize, Sir Link,” Zelda babbled, suddenly remembering her decorum, “I shouldn’t-”<br/>
<br/>
“Your highness,” Link interrupted, “It has been an exceptionally long day. You never need to apologize to me.”<br/>
<br/>
Zelda smiled, and wiped her nose in a halfhearted attempt to regain her royal composure.<br/>
<br/>
“I…” Link began, running his hand nervously through his hair. Zelda suppressed the urge to giggle- while virtually unreadable to others, she’d spent so much time with Link that she’d become aware of his, for lack of a better word, <em>adorable </em>little quirks and mannerisms, including the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was embarrassed. She knew he struggled to speak, and waited patiently for him to find the right words.<br/>
<em><br/>
</em>“I wanted to…” he stammered, “Well...I have something for you.”<br/>
<br/>
Zelda quirked an eyebrow in interest, and watched as Link dug through his seemingly bottomless pouch. When his hand emerged, he held a small, wrapped pastry.<br/>
<br/>
<em>What is-</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“It’s wildberry fruitcake,” Link answered unknowingly, placing the miniature cake in her lap.<br/>
<br/>
Touched, and feeling an unfamiliar warth spread through her body, Zelda’s stomach growled- she hadn’t eaten anything today. She picked up the delicatessen, eager to consume her most favorite dessert. But why did he-<br/>
<br/>
“Um…” Link cleared his throat, and visibly summoned the confidence to continue.<br/>
<br/>
“Happy Birthday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link meets with Mipha. Zelda finds passion in the most scholarly of ways.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Miphlink shippers...this may hurt you a little. Sorry &lt;3</p><p>Let the angst COMMENCE! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 2- Confusion</b><b><em><br/></em></b><em><br/></em>Daruk, Urbosa, Mipha, and Revali returned to their respective homes, eager to begin repairs to their villages and cities. Much to Link’s disappointment, he was temporarily relieved of his duty as Zelda’s appointed knight, and assigned the task of aiding the champions in eliminating the remaining monsters left from the Calamity. <br/><br/>Gerudo Town, Goron City, and Rito Village were largely intact. Link spent only a week in Gerudo Town and Goron City, for it seemed the bulk of Ganon’s forces preferred to stay out of the intense heat of both locations. His stay in Rito Village lasted two weeks- largely due to Revali’s <em>incessant </em>desire to prove his abilities in battle over Link’s. At one point, their competitive natures insatiable, both Link and Revali kept track of how many bokoblins they could slay in one day. Impressively, Revali managed to massacre 124 bokoblins. <br/><br/>Link slaughtered 137. <br/><br/>Zora’s Domain proved to be a bit more of a challenge. Large hordes of monsters- including corrupted hinoxes and lynels- sought refuge in the hidden twists and turns around the domain. Considering the proximity of Zora’s Domain to Hyrule Castle, Link was unsurprised. However...after almost four weeks of constant battle, Link, Mipha, and the Zoran army had finally eradicated almost all of Ganon’s spawn from the domain...only a few errant lynels remained. <br/><br/><em>I should stay until we’ve found them all.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Link threw a flat rock off of the dock of East Reservoir Lake, and watched it skip across the glassy surface. Earlier that morning, he’d been summoned to the palace by King Dorephan. He declared that Link’s job was complete- the Zoran troops would take care of the surviving monsters without his assistance. Link vehemently disagreed with the Zoran King’s decision- what if the lynels were equipped with a bulk of shock arrows? Zoran’s wore very little armor in battle...could they truly handle the might of the lingering monsters? <br/><br/>However, Link voiced none of his thoughts to King Dorephan. He had simply knelt in obedience, and went to prepare for the journey back to Hyrule Castle. He would have left <em>today, </em>being eager to resume his knight duties and reunite with Princess Zelda, but Mipha had requested he stay one more night.<br/><br/>“<em>Please </em>Link,” she’d begged, “You said we’d spend some time together after this was all over! Besides...I have something I’d like to give to you.”<br/><br/>Link huffed, and skipped another rock across the water. Technically, <em>Mipha </em>was the one who had insisted on spending time together. He hadn’t said a word either way. And he was used to her gifts...shells and rare fish, when he was younger; then Zoran swords and bows when he became a knight. Before the Calamity, Mipha had even given him a trident that was extraordinarily similar to her own. Mipha’s generosity both touched him and made him feel a little uneasy, for he never had anything to give her in return. <em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Though Mipha could be irritating sometimes, Link found it impossible <em>not </em>to love her. She’d been his closest and longest friend ever since he was a child. Much of his young life was spent in Zora’s Domain, getting into all kinds of mischief. At one point, the “Big Bad Bazz Brigade”- consisting of Link, Bazz, and other children of the Zora knights- found themselves in grave danger after attempting to fight a hinox near the Veiled Falls. Link foolishly tried to take on the hinox solo. After a broken arm and a deep gash in his thigh, Link was too wounded to finish what <em>should </em>have been an easy battle for the seven year old knight prodigy. Thankfully, Mipha and her knights located them before the hinox could inflict any permanent damage, and it turned out the verbal tongue lashing he received from Mipha while she was healing him after was <em>far </em>more brutal than the battle itself. <br/><br/>Still...regardless of whatever trouble Link found himself in, Mipha was always there to scold him and heal him afterwards. She’d hold him when he was scared and duel with him when he was angry. She’d been his confidant, and somewhat of a sister to him...Hylia, she’d practically <em>raised </em>him, since his father had spent the majority of Link’s childhood serving as a Captain in the King’s army. Mipha was the only constant in Link’s life, and that stability was both comforting and...well, <em>safe, </em>and Link so rarely felt that kind of stability in anything. <br/><br/><em>And now...I feel like I don’t know what feels secure.</em><br/><br/>Link frowned, and skipped another rock. Something changed after he was appointed as the Princess’s knight. He’d closed off from virtually everyone, including Mipha, as a result of the insurmountable pressure of working closely with the royal family. In fact...there was only one person he’d opened up to since then-<br/><br/>“Skipping rocks?” Mipha questioned from behind, with a hint of amusement, “How utterly <em>angsty, </em>Link!”<br/><br/>Link rolled his eyes, as Mipha sat next to him on the dock.<br/><br/>“Well, I’m only eighteen, Miph,” Link retorted, “Angst comes with the territory. And aren’t you <em>also </em>a teenager?”<br/><br/>“I’m 36, actually,” Mipha giggled, “Though, I suppose that still makes me a teenager in Zora years.”<br/><br/>Link chuckled. Zoran age still didn’t make very much sense to him...their lifespans were nearly triple the lifespan of an average Hylian, rendering Mipha as a teenager for as long as he could remember.<br/><br/>“Still...there’s something <em>silly </em>to me about watching the hero of Hyrule do something <em>normal </em>like skip rocks while lost in thought.”<br/><br/>Link smiled. When had he <em>ever </em>been normal? He should take that as a compliment. <br/><br/>“Thank you for staying,” Mipha continued gently, “I know you’re probably eager to return home, but it means a lot to me that you decided to wait.”<br/><br/>Link shrugged. He hadn’t really <em>decided </em>anything, and he didn’t technically have a home to return to. Besides...she was his best friend. She’d have done the same for him. <br/><br/>“I made you something,” Mipha revealed while searching through her bag, “I would’ve given it to you sooner, but I wanted to wait until the Calamity was over.”<br/><br/><em>She </em>made<em> me something?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>That was new. Link couldn’t recall any gift he’d ever received from Mipha that she’d actually <em>made. </em>Intrigued, he peered over her shoulder, and glimpsed a shred of blue fabric. Amongst the shimmering fibers, Link caught the glint of...was that one of Mipha’s scales…?<br/><br/>Suddenly, Link’s blood ran cold. <br/><br/><em>No...it can’t be...</em><br/><br/>Since he’d spent so much time in Zora’s Domain, Link was incredibly familiar with Zoran customs and traditions. One custom in particular regarded Zoran marriage proposals- when a prince or princess wanted to propose, they would craft an article of clothing for their intended made of their own scales, as a symbol of both love and protection. <br/><br/><em>Oh fuck.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“I think my measurements are accurate,” Mipha hummed, “I got them from Princess Zelda, after she finished the Champions’ garbs.” <br/><br/>Link nearly flinched at the mention of the Princess- he hadn’t seen her in weeks, and the forced separation caused him an immeasurable amount of anxiety. How was she feeling? Was her new knight competent enough to protect her? Had she had a proper birthday celebration? Had her father given her permission to research the Sheikah technology as she so desired? Was she eating enough? Did she-<br/><br/>“It is said,” Mipha interjected, cutting off his runaway train of thought, “That in another timeline, a Zora Princess fell in love with a brave, Hylian knight.”<br/><br/><em>FUCK.</em><br/><br/>Mipha unfolded the fabric, and revealed an intricate, form-fitting tunic, adorned with various Zoran jewels and finery. It was clear she’d spent an <em>immense </em>amount of time constructing such a detailed piece. <br/><br/>It was beautiful.<br/><br/><em>FUCK. SHIT. FUCK.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“And like this Princess, I…” Mipha took a breath, and pressed forward with her confession, “I, too, have feelings for a Hylian swordsman.”<br/><br/><em>FUCK!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Link gawked at the armor, willing it to disappear. <em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Do you like it?” Mipha asked hopefully, meeting his disbelieving stare. <br/><br/><em>FUCK!!!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Link had never felt more conflicted. On one hand...<em>of course </em>he liked it. The armor was unique and tailored specifically for him, and a part of him was eager to test it against enemies. However...the implications of the armor were a different story…<br/><br/><em>An engagement? To Mipha?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>He tried to picture it: Married to Mipha. Living in Zora’s Domain for the rest of his life. It certainly wasn’t...<em>unpleasant. </em>It would be peaceful, and out of the scrutiny of most of Hyrule. And it would be...<em>convenient. </em>They were already close...they understood each other and would no doubt strengthen that companionship through marriage.<em><br/></em><em><br/></em>But then, he pictured the...um...<em>physical, </em>aspects a marriage would entail. Even the thought of <em>kissing </em>Mipha sent waves of nausea throughout his abdomen, not because Mipha wasn’t <em>attractive, </em>per se...he just couldn’t see <em>them</em> that way. Wasn’t one supposed to marry someone they <em>wanted </em>that physical connection with? He <em>did </em>love her...but not in any sort of romantic or <em>amorous</em> way.<br/><br/>While Link stumbled through his conclusions, Mipha waited patiently, her eagerness for his approval written in her expression. Gods...what was he going to do? He wanted to be honest with her...but he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that his honesty would cause her anguish.<br/><br/><em>What do I say?!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“I…” Link stammered, “It’s...very nice.”<br/><br/><em>Smooth. </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Mipha’s face fell, and her amber eyes filled with tears.<br/><br/>“You don’t like it?”<br/><br/><em>Fuck.</em><br/><br/>“That’s not-”<br/><br/>“I can make you something different-”<br/><br/>“I-”<br/><br/>“Or I can make adjustments if you prefer something looser or-”<br/><br/>“I can’t-”<br/><br/>“I can get you a ring, instead, since Hylians prefer those-”<br/><br/>“I don’t <em>want </em>armor or a ring, Mipha!”<br/><br/>Mipha was nearly sobbing now, the armor crushed to her chest. Goddesses...could he have phrased this any more poorly? <br/><br/>He fought the urge to dive to the bottom of the lake. <br/><br/><em>This is why I should just stay silent. Goddess, give me strength.</em><br/><br/>“Is it me?” Mipha sniffed, “What did I do? Link<em>, </em>I can-”<br/><br/>“No, Miph…” Link interrupted, “It’s not-”<br/><br/>“I <em>love</em> you, Link!”<br/><br/><em>FUCK!!!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember,” Mipha proclaimed, “Not like this...at first, you were just a child, and I loved you like I love Sidon. But, over time, as you grew, my love for you changed into something deeper.”<br/><br/><em>No no no…</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“I’ve already asked my father...and he thinks you’ll make a wonderful prince of the Zora.”<br/><br/><em>NO NO NO...</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>What in Hylia’s name was he supposed to say to that?! <em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“I know our lifetimes are drastically different,” Mipha wiped her eyes and continued, placing one of her hands on his thigh, “But I want to spend as much of my life as possible with <em>you, </em>Link.”<br/><br/><em>Goddess above, PLEASE take me now, PLEASE! I BEG you!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>The Goddess was either clueless to his pleas or blatantly ignoring them. Link stared at the dark blue lake, now glistening with the pinks and purples of sunset. He mentally flagellated himself repeatedly. <em>Stupid! Idiot! Moron! </em>How could he not see this coming!? In hindsight, he’d suspected, or at least had an inkling about, Mipha’s deeper feelings for him for a while. But in an effort to maintain their close friendship, he’d willfully shoved those suspicions into the back of his mind. He could’ve used that time to figure out <em>what the fuck to say </em>when this situation arose. <em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>I have to say something...Okay, THINK...be honest, but be kind.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“You’re…” he murmured, “I...I just...<em>can’t, </em>Miph,” he gulped, “I-I’m <em>sorry.”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Smooth. Again.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>It was uncomfortably silent for a moment. Link summoned the remaining shreds of his courage to sheepishly meet Mipha’s eyes once more.<br/><br/>She was <em>so </em>forlorn. Knowing he was responsible for her pain was <em>intensely </em>distressing.<br/><br/><em>Goddess dammit. </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“It’s the Princess, isn’t it?” Mipha accused.<br/><br/><em>What?!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“What?!” Link incredulously echoed his own thoughts.<br/><br/>“Princess Zelda,” Mipha continued, crossing her arms indignantly, “I suppose that makes sense. She <em>is </em>Hylian, after all. Why have a Zora Princess when you can have the Princess of Hyrule?”<br/><br/><em>What...?!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Link recoiled. Her words stung...not only because of the animosity she conveyed, but also because she spoke the <em>tiniest </em>bit of truth, not that she could have truly known. As averse as he was to admit it to himself, his feelings for the Princess were far stronger than they should be, and without a doubt stronger than any semblance of feelings he might’ve felt for Mipha. Though nothing had ever happened between them, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t <em>thought </em>about Princess Zelda in ways that he shouldn’t.<br/><br/>“C’mon, Mipha, that isn’t-”<br/><br/>“And I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. It’s so obvious. I never should have-”<br/><br/>“Mipha, <em>please,” </em>Link begged, reaching for Mipha’s hand. She snatched it away, and abruptly jumped to her feet.<br/><br/>“I think it best you stay up here tonight, and leave first thing in the morning,” Mipha ordered, her curtness slicing him to his core, “I’ll inform father of your departure.”<br/><br/>Mipha turned towards Zora’s Domain. <br/><br/><em>Stop her! Say something! Fix this!</em><br/><br/>Link half jumped half sprinted behind her, tripping over his own foot in the process.<br/><br/>“Miph, you’re my best friend,” Link implored, <em>“Please </em>try to understand-”<br/><br/>“Stop, Link,” Mipha paused, and took a deep breath before continuing, “I need...<em>space, </em>please.”<br/><br/>“But I-”<br/><br/>“Give me time,” Mipha unsuccessfully soothed, “I am not...in my right mind, at the moment.”<br/><br/>She still wouldn’t look at him.<br/><br/>Reluctantly, Link remained glued to his spot, torn as Mipha dashed away. He watched her reach the edge of the dock, and dive down the waterfall in the direction of the domain. <br/><br/>She didn’t look back <em>once.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Fuck...</em><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>The weeks following the Calamity proved to be simultaneously liberating and stifling for Zelda. Now that her power had awoken, the pressure from her father eased significantly, but not completely. Zelda was now required to attend all council meetings in preparation for her future rule. Her father had scheduled lessons with new tutors, who specialized in politics and economics, in addition to the general education she still needed to complete. He’d also warned her that, after the next year or so, they would essentially switch roles: King Rhoam would do the bulk of travelling and visiting Hylian allies, while Zelda would be left behind to practice ruling the kingdom in his absence. <br/><br/>However- there was no need for her ceaseless prayers to the Goddess. She still began and ended each day with an hour of prayer- both because she was still the High Priestess of Hylia, and because she felt a sort of comfort in the familiar routine- but her father made sure to include a few hours in her schedule every day to pursue whatever she pleased. Sometimes, she’d go to the Royal Research Lab, and assist Robbie and Purah in rebuilding Terrako with the pieces they’d been able to collect from all over Hyrule. So far, 30 were located, and sent by the champions and various Hylian knights as they stumbled upon the pieces. But apparently, the scientists still needed to find 20 more in order to complete the construction. <br/><br/>When she wasn’t at the lab, like today, she usually chose to spend that time in the library. <br/><br/>The library had always been Zelda’s refuge. As a child, she remembered clamoring up to her mother’s lap with a book in hand, insisting on being read to nearly every day. After her mother’s death, the library provided a colossal amount of comfort among the familiar publications and furniture her mother had occupied. The proximity to her father’s study always brought her an optimistic sense of contentment as well, for she’d always hoped he’d emerge with words of encouragement or kindness, as he did when she was young.  <br/><br/>She’d read the bulk of the books in the library...the only ones she hadn’t were too boring, too long, or were in what her father dubbed the “restricted section.” This section contained various maneuvers and strategies of the Hylian military, classified political documents, and the late Queen’s collection of books called “romance novels.” <br/><br/>Zelda’s fourteenth year of life was miserable- a late bloomer, that was the year she’d had her first bleed, and felt both her father and her body were betraying her. On one of her more rebellious days, Zelda snuck into the restricted section while her tutors were taking a break. She’d scanned the rows upon rows of romance novels, and chose the one with the shiniest lettering without bothering to read the title. Later that night, in the privacy of her quarters, Zelda discovered the title to be <em> Hylian Secret. </em> The story itself wasn’t all that interesting- it was a tale of an unwed nobleman and his maid, and the obstacles that prevented them from being together. <br/><br/>However...chapter sixteen proved to be <em> extremely </em> interesting: Following an attack on his manor, the nobleman feared for the safety of his beloved maid, and sought her company in her quarters. Much to Zelda’s delight at the time, the nobleman and the maid finally confessed their romantic feelings for one another… <br/><br/>...and then they’d...um... <em> consumated, </em> their relationship. In very <em> very </em> graphic detail. <br/><br/>Zelda had been throroughly taught the mechanics of sex, including both procreation and the necessity of contraceptives. After all, most royals avoided public scandal through the concoction of strong elixirs for both preventing and terminating pregnancies. Her own parents had been faithful to one another (as far as she knew), but she’d still been educated at the insistence of her father, mostly due to her budding rebelliousness. However...nobody had ever, or reasonably <em> could </em> ever, teach her the... <em> passion </em> woven into the details of intercourse. It was...utterly <em> fascinating. </em> <br/><br/>So Zelda sat in an oldier, comfier chair tucked into the corner of the library, and covered her treasured novel with a nearby Sheikah textbook, should anybody seek her out. She began to read the familiar chapter, starting at the part of chapter sixteen that she could only describe as <em> provocative: </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Please, my love,” he whispered in her ear, and gently nibbled on her earlobe, “I cannot be apart from you any longer.” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Weaving her fingers through his soft hair, she pulled his lips to hers, and melted into his arms. Though they’d shared many a stolen kiss, this one was far hungrier and burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. His wandering hands caressed her abdomen, before gingerly making their way up her lithe torso. Moaning into his mouth, she traced the line where his tunic met his trousers, finally stealing a touch of the skin hidden beneath. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “More,” she whimpered, grabbing his hand and sliding it further up her body, until he finally, </em> finally, <em> cupped her breast, and thumbed her hardening nipple through the thin fabric-” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Zelda gulped, and instinctively crossed her legs in an attempt to douse the growing fire there. What did a kiss even <em> feel </em> like? She’d never kissed anyone, unless it was her father, and only on the cheek. How did putting lips together even work? Wouldn’t there be too much nose or hair in the way for it to be comfortable? <br/><br/>And as far as the... <em> touching </em> that occurred in this chapter, Zelda felt ashamed touching her own body, let alone letting someone else do it. Sure, she’d resulted to rather <em> vulgar </em> and exploratory touches by herself, and always in the privacy of her bedroom at night...and sometimes those touches led to what she assumed was called an “orgasm,” but there’d never really been a <em> want </em> behind them, at least not like the want expressed in this novel. They’d felt more... <em> necessary. </em> <br/><br/>... <em> did </em> she want anyone in particular to touch her? <br/><br/>Unbidden, Zelda pictured the embrace of the two star-crossed lovers, but replaced the character’s faces she’d always imagined with her own...and the face of her stoic appointed knight. Only Link wasn’t the usual serious, dutiful knight in this picture...it was <em> his </em> teeth nibbling <em> her </em> earlobe... <em> his </em> lips entangled with <em> hers </em> ... <em> his </em> hand cupping <em> her </em> - <br/><br/>Zelda gasped, and nearly threw the book across the library, watching it bounce off of a nearby shelf and crash to the floor. What was she <em> thinking, </em> inappropriately fantasizing about her subordinate in such a... <em> boorish </em> way?! <br/><br/><em> Where the fuck did that come from?! </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Zelda stared at the damning book, willing her vitriol glare to dissolve the cursed pages. <br/><br/>“Your highness,” her temporary knight, Captain Alfonso, called out from the library entrance, “The King has requested your presence in the Sanctum.” <br/><br/>Zelda sighed, and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She stood, and made for the stairs. <br/><br/>“May I ask why, Captain?” <br/><br/>“The Hero has returned, Princess,” he replied, “and I reckon the King will reinstate him to his original post. It has been an honor to-” <br/><br/>Zelda didn’t hear the rest of Captain Alfonso’s sentence: Link was <em> here?! </em> It had been nearly two months since she’d seen him, and she was undeniably ecstatic for the return of her best friend. However, her heartbeat thundered ominously in her chest...would these filthy thoughts continue to plague her in his presence? <br/><br/>The picture resurfaced...Link’s hand on her breast...her own hands exploring the smooth, hard planes of the muscles beneath his tunic- <br/><br/><em> Fuck. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> This was going to be a <em> long </em>day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so you know, there are some liberties I am taking due to the nature of AOC. For example- a lot of the journal/diary entries from BOTW may not apply in AOC, since Terrako drastically changed the direction of the timeline. However, I AM assuming that the Champion's diaries remain largely the same, or at least assuming a lot of similar conversations took place, particuarly around Mipha.</p><p>I also know that this means a lot of memories either didn't occur or occured in a different way- I'll be taking liberties with those as well!</p><p>Again, sorry Miphlink friends! I adore Mipha...it just isn't the ship I choose to captain! That part was sad to write...I think most of us have been in a situation where we love someone dearly, but not in the way they want us to. Or they don't love us the way we want them to. I don't think there's a way to get out of a situation like that without some form of heartbreak, sadly :(</p><p>Thanks, ya'll! Your kudos and comments bring me joy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link gets a present. Zelda attends her birthday celebration.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya'll I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter- the teenager in me (I'm 28) is SQUEALING!</p><p>I don't typically do song recommendations...but I recommend the song, "So Close," by Jon McLaughlin (it's the one from the movie, "Enchanted"). Not until...well, you'll know ;)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 3- Close</b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Is this okay?” Link asked. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> The Princess huffed in frustration, and for a moment, Link thought she might slap him.  Instead, she grabbed Link’s hands and pressed them firmly on her chest over her nightgown, nodding emphatically. Link grinned, and dove in for another quick kiss, pressing his burgeoning manhood against the sweet, sensitive spot between her legs. His lips traced along her neck, and followed the graceful curve of her collarbone. Goddess...she was smooth. Without warning, he applied little pinches and tweaks to each of her erect nipples. She cried out, and he smiled against the bare skin above her breast- </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Break time is over, soldiers! Duty calls!” <br/><br/><em> Goddess DAMMIT. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Never had Captain Alfonso’s voice caused him this much fury. Link stared daggers at the cracked, wooden ceiling of the barracks, listening to the muffled grunts and groans of his fellow comrades as they rolled out of their bunks and shuffled about the room. They’d been given an extra break this afternoon, in preparation for overtime that evening. <br/><br/>Link groaned, and tried to ignore the <em> intense </em> urge to fall back to sleep and resume his fantasy of a dream. He hadn’t meant to slumber...he had always struggled with insomnia and nightmares, and typically avoided napping during the daylight hours. But sleep had become akin to reliving the Calamity over again...he almost preferred the nightmares that used to plague him compared to these teasing, mortifying dreams that left his body ablaze with yearning. <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> The dreams started shortly after Link returned to the castle. Link was immediately reinstated as Princess Zelda’s appointed knight, provided he be “on call” to the champions as needed. Now that the kingdom was safe, the King insisted on hosting a celebration, both for the conquering of the Calamity, and for Princess Zelda’s birthday. For the past three weeks, Princess Zelda was occupied with council meetings, lessons, and party plans, leaving him virtually no time to actually talk to her… <br/><br/>...but plenty of time to <em> watch </em> her. <br/><br/>Link couldn’t recall a time where being in her presence had caused him <em> this </em> much physical and mental exasperation. He was always... <em> attracted </em>  to her, but who wasn’t? Poets and bards sang choruses of her beauty- she was so dazzling that it almost hurt to look at her. However...he’d noted that they’d missed the specifics of her beauty…like the way her emerald eyes twinkled when she opened a book or when she worked on her guardian. The various movements of her eyebrows that alluded to her thoughts: a quirk of one when she was perplexed, raising both of them to convey surprise or distaste, or her multiple types of frowns for deep thought or displeasure. <br/><br/>And, in his opinion, the artisans never described her body with accuracy...like the way her flowing, golden hair seemed to glimmer with the power she possessed. The way her delicate, sculpted shoulders relaxed elegantly into the lithe, enticing curve of her waist. The way her tight, supple backside flowed expertly into her long, sumptuous legs. And, though Link was hardly ever fortunate enough to study her front, how could the songwriters miss the alluring and positively <em> voluptuous </em> nature of her- <br/><br/>“Sir Link!” called Captain Alfonso, “C’mon, Hero! Get up!” <br/><br/>Well, to be fair...if any composer wrote of Princess Zelda in any matter that could be interpreted as anything <em> other </em> than virginal or ethereal, they’d likely face beheading- <br/><br/>“Oy! Link!” <br/><br/>Suddenly, Link’s face was met with a bundle of paper. <br/><br/>“What the fuck?!” Link cried, shooting out of bed faster than a sand seal and instinctively batting the object to the ground. <br/><br/>“Watch you language, Sir!” Alfonso commanded with a conspiratorial wink. Knights commonly cursed, but typically refrained from the harsh language when nobles were present. “Get dressed, lazy. We’ve got a long night ahead of ust!” <br/><br/>Link rubbed his eyes. Right. The Princess’s birthday celebration was tonight. <br/><br/><em> Wait... </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “What’s in the bag?” Link grumbled, tentatively reaching for the suspicious package. It was soft...possibly an article of clothing. <br/><br/><em> Fuck... </em> had Mipha sent him the armor? <br/><br/>“You look like shit,” Alfonso ignored his question, “You okay, kid?” <br/><br/><em> No. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> He’d had a few weeks to calm down, but Mipha’s proposal still haunted his conscience- The initial pain had eased, and it felt more like a scratch than an open wound...but Mipha had actually declined the invitation to the celebration tonight, and Link couldn’t help but feel responsible. In addition to that nagging guilt, his duty as the Princess’s knight had morphed from a comfortable and painless job into something <em> exceptionally </em> hard…in all implied ways. <br/><br/>Link pointedly avoided the Captain, and instead ripped open the mysterious bag, expecting the haunting, ocean blue, and running through possible ways to explain the tunic to Alfonso: Much to his surprise, he found the sturdy, high quality material of a Royal Guard Armor set, complete with a rich, red undershirt and a matching beret. <br/><br/><em> What? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Captain…” Link gawked at the navy and white fabric, embellished with the Hylian crest, “Where…? How...” <br/><br/>Link struggled for the right words. Being a knight came with prestige and honor...but no luxurious salary. The knights of Hyrule wanted for nothing, but there was no real need for extra rupees when he was fed, clothed, and housed by the crown. Nonetheless, the Royal Guard Armor was something that 1. Only knights assigned specifically to the royal family could have, and 2. Cost roughly four thousand rupees, depending on the size of the knight. <br/><br/>“I can’t accept this,” Link muttered, “I don’t-” <br/><br/>“Relax, son.” <br/><br/>Link hung his head in shame, “I can’t repay you.” <br/><br/>“No need. It was your father’s.” <br/><br/>Link’s head shot up at the mention of his father. His father, Captain William of Hateno, fell in battle about three years ago. He led the Hylian troops into a skirmish against a pack of lynels, and when a reckless, rookie knight attempted to slay a golden lynel on his own, Captain William took the lynel’s fatal slice in order to save the inexperienced warrior. William died from the injuries he sustained in the conflict a few days later, leaving Link orphaned. Thankfully, since Link was around fourteen at the time and had already begun his training, he was taken under the wings of the Royal Guard members- Captain Alfonso, in particular- and found a new home and family in the Hylian barracks. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry I didn’t give it to you sooner,” Alfonso apologized, “But you know the rules...and, even when you <em> did </em> become the Princess’s knight, there was never an opportunity, with the Calamity looming.” <br/><br/>Link stared at Alfonso, unsure of what to say. <br/><br/>“Anyway,” the Captain shrugged, “That Champion’s tunic you have is nice, but it ain’t gonna fly at a royal celebration. You’d stick out like a goron in Hebra.” <br/><br/>At that, Link smiled. <br/><br/>“You sure you’re okay?” <br/><br/>Link’s face fell, “Not really.” <br/><br/>Alfonso scowled, “Need to talk about it?” <br/><br/>Link scoffed. What would he even say? <br/><br/><em> Mipha proposed to me and I said no, so now I’ve lost my longest friend and only sense of security. Oh, and I also keep dreaming of bedding the Princess of Hyrule...you know, my charge and sovereign. Should I go for it? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Yeah. That’d go over well. <br/><br/>“Not really,” Link repeated, sheepishly running his hand through his hair. <br/><br/>Alfonso nodded in understanding, “Well, whatever it is, we’re here for ya, kid, should you change your mind.” <br/><br/>Link smiled appreciatively. Contrary to popular belief, the knights of Hyrule were very open with one another. Whether it be advice on how to handle a situation with a maiden or wife, or comfort when the pressure of knighthood became too much to bear alone, they were genuinely a family. Though Link couldn’t articulate his burdens, he was heartened to know that the option existed. <br/><br/>“Well, what are you waiting for?” Alfonso joked with forced incredulity, “Wipe that dumb look off your face, and get changed! We need to be at our posts in about an hour!” <br/><br/>Captain Alfonso turned to exit. <br/><br/><em> Wait! </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Captain?” <br/><br/>Alfonso tipped his head in acknowledgement. <br/><br/>“Um…” Link cleared his throat, “...Thank you, Sir.” <br/><br/>Captain Alfonso cracked a satisfied smile, “I’m proud of you, kid,” he praised, “We <em> all </em> are.” <br/><br/>With that, Alfonso marched out of the room, and Link grabbed a towel, intent on a quick rinse in the bathhouse. He eyed the rarely used bottle of hair gel on the table at the end of his bunk, and after quick consideration, scooped that up too. <br/><br/><em> Might as well go all out. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Link sprinted out the door, and rushed to prepare for the coming party...and to relieve himself of the tension leftover from his lascivious dream. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Zelda <em>adored </em>this dress.<br/><br/>She’d designed it herself- The floor length, silky material glowed a champion blue, and she’d added glittering sequins in the folds of her skirt that thickened towards the bottom. She’d opted for a smooth, simple, strapless bodice, laced in a corset-like form down her back, with a border of sequins adorning the top, and <em>teensy</em> flecks of reflecting, shiny scrap metal from the research lab that Purah called “glitter.” In order to avoid the scratchiness of the tulle under her skirt, Zelda wore a set of new, comfortable white tights, and completed the outfit with a pair of simple, sparkling white shoes with a small heel.<br/><br/>Jewelry was difficult for Zelda- the only jewelry she ever willingly wore consisted of the trinkets for prayer, court ornaments, or a tiara, and she wasn’t sure how to accessorize her gown properly. However- thanks largely to the styling skills of her handmaid, Aliza- Zelda’s simple gold and diamond studs and matching necklace accentuated the simplicity of her dress, and also highlighted the sheen of Zelda’s golden tiara. Together, they’d chosen to leave Zelda’s hair down, but curl the ends and tame the strays. After nearly three hours of prepping, primping, and cosmetics, Zelda both looked and felt spectacular.<br/><br/>She typically preferred the freedom and informality of her research outfit, and a clean face with minimal makeup...but after seeing the shocked- and, dare she hope, <em>restrained</em>- look on Link’s face as he accompanied her to the reconstructed Sanctum...she wondered if she should embrace her “girlier” side more often.<br/><br/>The celebration seemed to be going particularly well- Zelda worried that she’d missed something in her planning. It had been <em>years </em>since the last formal party in the castle. Fortunately, Impa remembered the festivals of old, and assisted Zelda with most of the preparations. After the typical formalities- her entrance, the blessing led by her father, and the traditional fanfare- the many Hylians, Gorons, Rito, Gerudo, and Zorans delighted in the delectable food and superb music. Citizens of all races flocked to the dance floor, lost in the joy and festivities of victory. <br/><br/><em>Mission accomplished.</em><br/><br/>Zelda danced as well: Ever a princess, she danced with nobles and potential suitors. She shared a taxing jig with Revali, and an amusing, clumsy waltz with Daruk. Even Urbosa joined Zelda on the dance floor for a couple of faster, Gerudo dances, and stunned the partygoers with her harsh, yet graceful movements. Zelda found herself longing for Mipha- Zelda and Mipha had been fairly close for as long as she could remember, and it was pleasant to have a female friend her age (if not literally, the figuratively) to ogle attractive noblemen and giggle through court gossip with. But Mipha wouldn’t be attending tonight, as she’d explained in her refusal letter a few days before:<br/><br/><em>“Thank you, again, for sharing Link’s measurements with me. Unfortunately, Link rejected my proposal,” </em>Mipha wrote,<em> “I came to the dock the morning after the attempt, and he’d left the armor I made him in a neat, folded pile, with a note that stated simply, ‘I’m sorry.’ I am heartbroken...but I suppose he cannot help how he feels. At least his rejection wasn’t unkind. I expect I’ll have to attempt to make amends eventually, but not this soon. I fear I am too melancholy to be of any fun at your birthday celebration. I’m ever so sorry, my friend! I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”</em><br/><br/>When Mipha asked Zelda for Link’s measurements about a year ago, Zelda assumed she’d be making a gift for her longtime friend, since Mipha and Link were also close. Though Zelda knew about the vast majority of Zoran customs, she hadn’t realized that Mipha had requested Link’s measurements so she could <em>propose </em>to him. <em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Upon finishing the letter, Zelda couldn’t decide whether or not she wanted to burn it or frame it. On one hand, knowing her best female friend harbored feelings for Link filled her with <em>rage. </em>How could Mipha lay claim to <em>her </em>knight?! <br/><br/>But Link had refused...and what did <em>that </em>mean? He (hopefully) didn’t <em>want </em>Mipha...so...who <em>did </em>he want? That thought fueled her fiery fantasies, along with his <em>constant </em>presence, ever one or two steps behind her. And she wanted to ask him about it...but not only had her time been occupied, but also...how could she even bring it up?<br/><br/><em>Hey! So I heard Mipha proposed...why did you deny her?</em><br/><br/>Yeah. That wouldn’t work, considering Link could barely speak on a good day. A part of Zelda was actually <em>relieved </em>that Mipha wasn’t here tonight- she didn’t want the competition.<br/><br/><em>But this isn’t a competition! I don’t even know how he feels! Stop it, Zelda!<br/><br/></em>Frustrated, and trying to eradicate her mind of her conflicting and salacious thoughts, Zelda consumed two glasses of wine in the span of half an hour...or was it three glasses? She truly wasn’t sure.<br/><br/>“Are you drunk?” Urbosa interrogated, as Zelda stumbled into a chair beside her.<br/><br/>Zelda scoffed. She wasn’t <em>drunk...</em>though she had to admit, since she so rarely indulged in alcohol, she was definitely tipsy. Almost immediately, one of the servants came to their table with more wine, and Zelda traded her empty glass with a fresh, full one. <br/><br/>“Watch it, Little Bird,” Urbosa lectured, “You should probably slow down!”<br/><br/>Zelda frowned almost imperceptibly, and swallowed a large gulp of the tangy, fruity wine. She glanced at Link, standing dutifully at the end of their table: he was close enough to keep her protected, but far enough to give her and Urbosa privacy. He’d been within her sight for the entire evening. How <em>handsome </em>he looked tonight...clothed in the formal guard attire and matching beret, his hair brushed and gelled for the occasion. She didn’t even know he <em>had </em>a set of the armor. To the untrained eye, the only thing that distinguished him from the other royal guards was the Master Sword...but to Zelda, he was the only one in the Sanctum. Didn’t everyone else notice the way his boots clung to his muscular legs? Or the way his tunic formed to his lean, toned body? Or the way his beret sat so fucking <em>adorably </em>on the side of his head?<br/><br/>“You should ask him to dance,” Urbosa implored.<br/><br/>Zelda choked on her wine, and hurriedly grabbed a napkin to keep from spilling the deep, red liquid on her dress. Urbosa laughed, and thumped Zelda’s back while she finished coughing.<br/><br/>“Who?” Zelda tested, meeting the Gerudo Chief’s accusatory glare. <br/><br/>“Don’t be coy, Little Bird.”<br/><br/>“No really, who?”<br/><br/>Instead of answering, Urbosa looked pointedly at Link, then back to Zelda. Zelda couldn’t prevent the blush that rose to her cheeks. Ever since Zelda’s mother died, Urbosa had become somewhat of a mother figure in her life. It was Urbosa who’d actually encouraged Zelda to reexamine the animosity she felt towards Link after he’d acquired the master sword. While Zelda had never outright admitted to her attraction to Link, Urbosa was, and had always been, exceptionally observant. <br/><br/>“I can’t do that!”” Zelda hissed.<br/><br/>“Why not, Little Bird?”<br/><br/>“Because…” Zelda searched for an appropriate answer. <br/><br/><em>Because he might say no. Because he might like Mipha, even though he refused her. Because he might say yes out of obligation. Because I don’t trust my self-control. Because there’s a TON of people here, and there will undoubtedly be rumors. Because the court would definitely not approve. Because my father might have a heart attack if he sees. Because he MIGHT SAY NO...</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Do you not want to?” Urbosa inquired with concern.<br/><br/>“That’s not-” Zelda retorted, but caught herself before she confessed, “He is my <em>knight, </em>Urbosa! It isn’t <em>proper </em>to-”<br/><br/>“Fuck propriety,” Urbosa shrugged, and turned suddenly serious, “What do YOU want to do? Not me, not your father, not your peers, or the damn court...YOU. Zelda.”<br/><br/>Urbosa’s brief speech left Zelda dazed. <em>How </em>was Urbosa so <em>good </em>at inferencing Zelda’s deepest thoughts?<br/><br/>But she entertained the statement...what <em>did </em>she want? <br/><br/><em>I want to...Goddess help me, I’d LOVE to dance with him. </em><br/><br/>“And,” Urbosa coaxed, “He’s no ordinary knight, Princess. He’s the Hero. I’d bet the people of Hyrule would be disappointed if you <em>didn’t </em>grant him a congratulatory dance.”<br/><br/>Urbosa winked, and Zelda’s heartbeat fluttered like a hummingbird's wings. <br/><br/>“What if he doesn’t know how to dance?” Zelda queried.<br/><br/>“So what? Isn’t it about time for a waltz? A waltz isn’t that hard. If Daruk can do it, Link can.”<br/><br/>Zelda absently picked at a fingernail.<br/><br/>“What if it’s awkward?”<br/><br/>“What dance <em>isn’t </em>a little awkward?<br/><br/>She was running out of excuses.<br/><br/><em>I can’t-</em><br/><br/>“What if he says no?” Zelda blurted.<br/><br/>Urbosa’s expression softened, and she reached for Zelda’s hand, squeezing it with reassurance. <br/><br/>“Then you’ll have taken the risk. What will feel worse? Asking, and hearing a ‘no,’ or always wondering what would have happened if you asked? What have you got to lose, other than a bit of pride?”<br/><br/>Zelda cringed.<br/><br/><em>Oh Goddess...</em><br/><br/>“Feelings are scary, aren’t they?” Urbosa sympathized, “They become more manageable over time, with experience...but it doesn’t make them any less difficult to deal with.”<br/><br/>Zelda glanced at Link again. He hadn’t moved a muscle.<br/><br/>“Be bold, Little Bird,” Urbosa encouraged, “Go on. Ask him.”<br/><br/>Zelda stood, but found herself unable to take a step- her feet felt like rock roasts. <br/><br/>“Go <em>on,” </em>Urbosa urged with a playful grin, shoving Zelda in Link’s direction. <br/><br/>The next few steps felt like kilometers through the Typhlo ruins, even though Link was only a few meters away. Her mind raced with possibilities: <em>What if he says no? What if he says yes? What if he can’t dance? What if he’s a better dancer than I am? And WHAT IF HE SAYS NO-</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Yes, your highness?”<em><br/></em><em><br/></em>The endless loop of her thoughts came to a screeching halt when he acknowledged her presence. She was rendered momentarily mute, choked by the butterflies in her stomach.<br/><br/><em>Be bold. Come ON Zelda. You can DO this. </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Zelda forced a smile, took a deep breath, and summoned every ounce of her fragile courage.<br/><br/>“Would you dance with me, Sir Link?”<br/><br/>Link’s head snapped so quickly that Zelda worried he might’ve actually broken his neck.<br/><br/>“Wha…What?” Link squeaked. <br/><br/>Zelda huffed, and crossed her arms- was he <em>really </em>going to make her say it again?! <br/><br/>“Would. You. Dance. With. Me.” Zelda articulated each point with emphasis.<br/><br/>Link gulped. He looked so...<em>uncomfortable</em>...but Zelda wasn’t sure that was the right adjective. He didn’t seem <em>averse </em>to the idea of a dance, but rather confused, or <em>stunned </em>to be asked. <br/><br/><em>Stunned? Why? Is it because he didn’t expect me to ask? Is it because he doesn’t know how? Is it because he doesn’t want to, and can’t figure out how to tell me? Is it-</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Yes, Princess.”<br/><br/>Wait...were her ears working properly?<br/><br/>“Huh?” Zelda sputtered.<br/><br/><em>Smooth.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>This time, it was Link who huffed, “I said <em>yes, </em>Princess Zelda.”<br/><br/><em>YES?!?!?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Zelda exerted a significant amount of effort not to jump for joy. She grinned, just as <em><br/></em>the musicians strummed the introductory notes of the next waltz. Zelda strode wordlessly to the dance floor, and sensed Link’s presence behind her. When she turned to face him, Link simply stood, motionless and frozen. <br/><br/>Zelda giggled, “Put your left hand on my waist.”<br/><br/>Link’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and he didn’t move. Rolling her eyes, Zelda reached for his hand and placed it just above her hip. Link paled considerably, but didn’t move his hand.<br/><br/>“Is…” he swallowed, “I-is this okay?”<br/><br/><em>He’s nervous too…</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Yes.”<em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Confident in her revelation- and subsequently <em>shrieking </em>internally<em>-</em> Zelda took his other hand in hers, and the first verse began. Link’s grip on her waist tightened slightly, as though he was afraid she’d change her mind, and tear out of his grasp. But it inadvertently pulled her closer, so that mere centimeters separated them. She snickered timidly, and noticed Link visibly fight the instinct to run his hand through his hair. <br/><br/><em>Adorable...</em><br/><br/>“Relax, Link,” she reassured tenderly, “It’s just me. We’re just dancing.”<br/><br/>Link smirked. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He exhaled a strained breath, and noticeably relaxed. <br/><br/>They were awkward and mechanical at first- Zelda felt so frazzled by his proximity and touch that she clenched her eyes shut, and mentally counted the beats of the waltz to stay focused: <br/><br/><em>1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3.</em> <em>You can do this, Zelda.</em><br/><br/>Soon, their movements were perfectly in sync, and Zelda was pleasantly surprised: Link had definitely been taught how to dance, for he moved with poise and grace lacking in the average knight. Did the knight’s academy also do dance lessons?<br/><br/>“Where did <em>you</em> learn to dance?” Zelda jested, “I thought you spent the bulk of your time training with the other knights?”<br/><br/>Link chuckled, “Actually, my father taught me when I was younger. According to him, every knight should know how to waltz. He used to tell me that that’s how he won over my mother.”<br/><br/>Zelda winced- Captain William of Hateno was one of her father’s favorite captains, and his death was so sudden and tragic. She didn’t even know he’d had a son until Link became her appointed knight. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry,” Zelda atoned, “I didn’t mean to-”<br/><br/>“Hey,” Link interrupted, “What did I say about that?”<br/><br/><em>“You never need to apologize to me”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Of course, my mistake,” Zelda said, with a touch of sarcasm.<br/><br/>When the first chorus came, Zelda finally felt comfortable enough to meet Link’s sapphire gaze. He was still <em>so </em>anxious. <em>Why </em>was he so tense? Was he worried about overstepping his knightly bounds…? In his deep, blue orbs, she saw a mirror image of her own emotions...hesitance, fear, and...was that <em>bliss?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Could it be that...he was just as happy about this as she was?<em><br/></em><br/><em>Be bold. </em><br/><br/>In that moment, Zelda cast her fears aside, and dared to hope, for she knew that here, in his arms, she was <em>safe. </em>Regardless of their feelings, or their concerns, she was going to relish in the next couple of minutes.<br/><br/>The second verse and chorus called for two more complicated maneuvers and twists. Before Zelda could warn Link, he effortlessly performed the complex twirl, spinning her away, and pulling her in so her back was pressed against his chest. Zelda laughed...<em>Goddess, </em>this was <em>fun! </em>They swayed in a wide circle, floating across the dance floor like foam upon a wave. <br/><br/>“Ready for the next spin?” he whispered, his mouth so tantalizing close to her ear, and his searing breath at the nape of her neck. He smelled of grass and mint. <br/><br/>Zelda’s heart rate increased with the beats and offbeats of the tempo. Incapable of speech, Zelda nodded, and followed the rise of the second chorus into the next spin- both her and Link locked hands, spun apart, and rocked back into each other. Zelda accidentally used more force than she thought necessary, and they found their noses nearly touching. Neither of them moved, caught in a sort of intoxicating stalemate. She could almost <em>taste </em>him.<br/><br/><em>Why isn’t he moving away?! What does that mean?!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Link…” Zelda whispered. <br/><br/>“Are you, uh…” Link panted, “Is this...should I...move?”<br/><br/>Zelda forgot how to breathe.<br/><br/>“Stay…” she whimpered.<br/><br/>Before she had a chance to regret her demand, Link sighed, and tightened his grip so their bodies were just <em>barely </em>touching. Zelda’s heart soared- he wanted this, he <em>wanted this!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>The final lyrics approached, and luckily, the remainder of this waltz was relatively simple, save for one dip. Link brushed her hair off of her shoulder, briefly letting his hand linger on her cheek. He lowered her ever so gingerly, as though he were handling a precious royal heirloom, and Zelda leaned into the fall. When he lifted her up, they returned to their distance, or lack thereof- One of Zelda’s hands on Link’s chest, one of his on her waist, and their hands clasped at the side, but noses still a fraction of a centimeter apart. Emboldened, Zelda nudged a little further, until the tips of their noses met, and their lips were nearly touching.<em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Zelda...” he moaned, her name falling from his lips like the sweetest Hylian honey, and tasting just as delicious.<br/><br/><em>He said my name! </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>In their entire friendship, Zelda couldn’t recall a single instance where Link called her by name, and not her title. Zelda was <em>flying</em>...lost in the clouds of this...<em>feeling. </em>This hunger within her body was both physical <em>and </em>emotional, and she still couldn’t put a name on it. She closed her eyes, and focused on feeling this- whatever <em>this </em>was- for the remaining seconds of the song. Together, they moved adroitly in tune with the fading music. <br/><br/>Zelda opened her eyes, greedy for one last look at his face up close before fate compelled them apart. She’d never noticed the light freckles that peppered his nose, or the way the baby hairs at the edge of his forehead ignored the will of his styling gel. The soft neutrality of his lips, and the way they contrasted so elegantly with the persistent pink in his cheeks. The way his eyes not only resembled the color of a sapphire, but also the sparkle of the rare jewel. <br/><br/>And those eyes contained a darkness that Zelda thought only existed in her ribald dreams. <br/><br/>The musicians plucked at the final notes, but the gravity she felt between them kept her in his orbit. This time, it was Link who leaned in even closer.<br/><br/>Was he going to…?!<br/><br/>The music ceased. With a monumental amount of will, Zelda inhaled him one last time, and they each took a respectful step back, falling into the expected curtsy and bow.<br/><br/>When they both arose, their eyes locked, pupils expanding with trepidation. <br/><br/><em>What WAS that?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Neither took action. <br/><br/>King Rhoam’s voice unaticipatedly boomed throughout the Sanctum, “The time for celebration comes to a close, my guests! The Princess-”<br/><br/>Zelda and Link both jumped to attention at the mention of her title, and the spell was broken. <br/><br/>“-and I,” King Rhoam continued, “Were honored to have you in our castle. Please meet us at the door for farewells!”<br/><br/>The room broke into applause. Bewildered by the past three minutes, Zelda went into Princess mode.<br/><br/>“Thank you, Sir Link,” she said, with another curtsy, “You’re a very talented dancer.”<br/><br/>Link nodded in acknowledgement, the rest of him still frozen.<br/><br/>“I...need to say my farewells…” Zelda stuttered, “But I’ll see you when you escort me to my chambers?”<br/><br/>Link nodded again, “Of course, your highness.”<br/><br/><em>No…Say my name again...</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Zelda turned, and walked briskly back to her wine, trying desperately to snap herself back to reality.<br/><br/>“How’d it go?” Urbosa teased. She was sitting in the same chair, with an emphatic, <em>shit-eating </em>grin on her face.<br/><br/><em>Amazing. Wonderful. It was over too soon...I think he was going to...I WANT...</em><br/><br/>Zelda pouted, and chugged the remainder of her wine.<br/><br/>Urbosa guffawed, “I saw you, Little Bird! It didn’t look <em>that </em>bad!”<br/><br/>Zelda <em>did </em>want to tell her...oh how she <em>longed </em>for the advice of her second mother, right this <em>instant</em>. But there wasn’t time- Zelda straightened her posture into a more refined, princess-like stance. <br/><br/>“I must attend to the farewells, Urbosa. Shall we speak more in the morning?” Urbosa would be staying at the castle for a few days.<br/><br/>“Mmmmhmmmm,” Urbosa answered, an insightful glint in her eye, “I look forward to it.”<br/><br/>Zelda nodded, and headed for the main entrance of the Sanctum. <br/><br/><em>Just another hour...then, Link and I can talk. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for being here :) And thank you again for the kudos and comments! </p><p>And there's more to come...I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link and Zelda face the aftermath of their actions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about that- I wrote and rewrote this chapter like three times. I'm working on building more anticipation when I write!</p><p>I know I said 3-5 chapters...it is looking closer to 7 or 8. I'm having way too much fun...</p><p>Enjoy, ya'll!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 4- Right</b><b><em><br/></em></b><em><br/></em><em>Idiot! Moron! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Link was, of course, posted his usual three meters away from his charge, desperately trying to ignore the prying stares of the departing party guests. Princess Zelda was currently addressing Revali and Daruk, before they retired to their accommodations within the castle. The champions had been invited by the King to stay for an additional few days, for various council meetings and dinners regarding security and aid for their homelands, and to discuss how to utilize the Divine Beasts now that the Calamity was through.<br/><br/><em>“THAT’S the knight who danced with the Princess!”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Did you see them?! How romantic! What do you think the King will do?”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“He’s pretty cute...the Princess has good taste!”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Pity...I’d love a chance to waltz with a voe like that!”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Do you think he’ll be the next King?”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“I wouldn’t be surprised...did you see the way they were looking at each other?”</em><br/><br/>Link restrained a groan. He could ignore the stares...but he couldn’t ignore the newborn gossip amongst the guests. While the bulk of his psyche was occupied with shame and guilt for his reckless actions, a <em>teensy </em>part of him delighted in some of the more affirming exclamations.<br/><br/><em>Hmmm...“Did you see the way they were looking at each other?” Does that mean...she felt it too?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>In spite of his shame...Link was still flabbergasted by what had just occurred. One minute, he was dutifully posted at the end of Princess Zelda’s table...and the next…<br/><br/><em>“Would you dance with me?”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Relax, Link. It’s just me.”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Stay…”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Goddess...she was so <em>fucking </em>beautiful. The way her dress brought out the deep green of her eyes. The softness of her hand, and the way her body moved so elegantly with his. The way her flowing, blonde hair- like velvet between his fingers- accentuated the curve of her hips. And her <em>taste</em>- the fruitiness of the wine on her breath mixed with something floral and spicy- left him so incoherent that he’d absentmindedly almost dove in for more. And it was <em>Zelda...</em>his partner in vanquishing the Calamity and one of the only people he’d ever opened up to. Dancing with her felt...well, <em>safe. </em>Like <em>home. </em>How could something that felt so right be so <em>so </em>wrong? If he was going to be executed, or at the very least, removed from his position, he might as well have gone in for the kiss.<br/><br/>This was, quite possibly, the best <em>and </em>worst night of his entire young life.<br/><br/>“Well...that was interesting,” Revali mused unexpectedly from behind, patronizing as ever.<br/><br/>Link bit his tongue.<br/><br/><em>Fuck off, birdbrain.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Have you completely lost your mind? Revali seethed, positioning himself in front of Link, “You <em>do </em>realize this room is filled to the brim with <em>her </em>subjects, <em>her </em>councilmen, and <em>her suitors? </em>Not to mention <em>your </em>King! Could you be any more obvious?”<br/><br/><em>I KNOW, shut UP!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Link wanted so badly to <em>finally </em>punch Revali in his pompous beak, but things were already disastrous enough.<br/><br/>“Back off, Revali,” Daruk approached, placing a placating hand on Link’s shoulder, “You all right, Little Guy?”<br/><br/>No. No he was <em>not fucking all right. </em>He’d made an embarrassment of himself...but more importantly, he’d blatantly disrespected the crown, and he’d put Princess Zelda’s reputation in jeopardy. Though loathe to agree with the arrogant Rito, Revali was <em>fucking right. </em>There’d undoubtedly be continued gossip about this...and the Princess didn’t deserve that, especially after all she’d already been through.<br/><br/>...and worse yet, he felt himself <em>longing </em>for another dance, or touch, or <em>taste</em>. <em>Anything </em>to be close to her again.<br/><br/><em>What was I thinking?!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>In truth...he <em>hadn’t </em>been thinking. Not clearly, anyway. Even though Zelda- <em>no, PRINCESS Zelda, </em>he corrected- let him take the lead in their waltz, Link was putty in her soft hands. All decorum, duty, and propriety melted like an iceberg under fire.<br/><br/>“The Princess deserves better than her handsy <em>knight.”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Revali,” Daruk warned, both exasperated and clueless as to how to calm the situation, “C’mon.”<br/><br/>“Psh,” Revali scoffed, “It’s not <em>my </em>fault that the fraudulent <em>hero </em>gave in to his Hylian hormones, and forgot-<em>”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Link saw red, but found his wrists suddenly locked in a warm grip.<br/><br/>“Revali,” Urbosa cut in, “Go to bed.”<br/><br/><em>FUCK!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Not Urbosa. <em>Hylia, </em>literally <em>anyone </em>but Urbosa. The fierce, intimidating Gerudo Chief was just as protective of Princess Zelda as Link was...<em>and </em>she had the power to command lighting at will.<br/><br/>“Chief Urbosa, I was simply reminding our <em>hero,” </em>Revali taunted, “Of his <em>place.”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Noted,” Urbosa stated with bite, “You’ve said your piece. Daruk...will you make sure Revali retires to his rooms for the evening?”<br/><br/>“With pleasure, Madame Chief,” Daruk bellowed, and whacked Revali on the back, “Let’s go, bird guy! We’ve got a long day tomorrow!”<br/><br/>The Rito squawked, and followed the massive Goron, but not before shooting Link a jeering smirk. Link fumed, and attempted to rid himself of Urbosa’s grasp.<br/><br/><em>Oh, just let me-</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Cut it out, knight,” Urbosa let go of his wrists, and promptly smacked him upside the head, “Haven’t you gotten yourself into enough trouble tonight?”<br/><br/>Reluctantly, Link stayed as still as stone, bracing for the inevitable.<br/><br/><em>Fuck. I should have worn my rubber leggings.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Look at me,” Urbosa ordered.<br/><br/>The turn to Urbosa felt more brutal than a hit from a hinox. In the span of a second, Link ran through every possible prayer to the Goddess he could think of. He wasn’t sure if he was begging for mercy or begging for a quick, painless death. Unable, or maybe unwilling, to meet Urbosa’s eyes, he instead stared at her feet.<br/><br/><em>Hylia above, forgive me my trespasses, and have mercy on this soul, who has-</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“I said <em>look </em>at me, Hero!” Urbosa commanded with frustration.<br/><br/>Link steadied himself, ready for the ferocious and fatal glare that would surely be the last thing he’d ever see-<br/><br/>- but, much to his amazement, Urbosa looked...<em>compassionate. </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Breathe, Sir Link,” Urbosa instructed.<br/><br/><em>Wh...what?</em><br/><br/>Right. Breathing. Breathing was good. Link forcefully inhaled through his nose, and out through his mouth- a calming tactic he’d picked up at the knight’s academy.<br/><br/>“There you go,” Urbosa encouraged, and crossed her arms, “Keep breathing.”<br/><br/>Confused, Link followed directions, There was <em>no way</em> Urbosa missed the electricity between him and Princess Zelda, and as the Princess’s mother figure, Link fully expected a lightning bolt to the sternum, or, at the very least, a plethora of curse words. He stayed on his guard...just in case Urbosa broke out her fury.<br/><br/>“You’ve certainly handled battles <em>far </em>worse than this, Hero...you’re not going to lose your job over a <em>dance.</em>”<br/><br/>Still disbelieving of the source, and a little wary to calm himself, Link had to admit that there was logic to Urbosa’s statement...it <em>was</em> only a dance. It wasn’t as if he’d been overtly inappropriate with the Princess, right? And he’d faced countless monsters and foes, including the fucking Calamity...he could tolerate a little scandal and petty chatter.<br/><br/>But what about Zelda?<br/><br/>Link struggled to find his voice, “B-but...Revali is <em>right. </em>The Princess deserves-”<br/><br/>“She’s <em>fine,” </em>Urbosa calmed, “You heard the slanderous talk before the Calamity, even from her own father. She’s been dealing with politics and gossip her entire life, Sir Link.”<br/><br/>Link’s breathing naturalized, and he instinctively turned to check on the Princess. There she was, still shaking hands and returning hugs with a winning smile, ever graceful and poised.<br/><br/>“She really is quite...special,” Urbosa observed, “Isn’t she?”<br/><br/>Link gulped. Zelda- <em>PRINCESS Zelda, </em>he corrected again- was, indeed, special...but Link felt that “special” didn’t even begin to cover it. She was downright <em>ethereal. </em><br/><br/>“Your silence speaks volumes,” Urbosa chortled, “Though, it may serve you well to learn how to convey your thoughts with actual <em>speech </em>instead of your usual reticence.”<br/><br/>Link didn’t respond. Urbosa sighed.<br/><br/>“Remember the time I let you into Gerudo Town?”<br/><br/>At that, Link cracked a smile. “Yeah,” he muttered, “You made me wear the vai outfit. I still have it.”<br/><br/>Urbosa laughed, “Indeed. I think you might’ve enjoyed it.”<br/><br/>“It was...surprisingly comfortable.”<br/><br/>“Very freeing,” Urbosa agreed, “You make an impressive vai, my friend.”<br/><br/><em>Friend?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“See?” she continued soothingly, “That wasn’t so bad, was it? You should use your voice more often.”<em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Link met Urbosa’s stare again, and found warmth in her sharp, emerald eyes.<br/><br/>“You look like you’re worried I’m going to smite you.”<br/><br/>Link blushed, and sheepishly attempted to run his hand through his hair, forgetting his beret.<br/><br/>Urbosa snickered, “I can understand that. You know how much I care for Princess Zelda. However,” Urbosa put her hands on her hips, “It’s not like you carry all of the blame in this, Hero.”<br/><br/>And there was...really nothing he could say to that. After all, it <em>was</em> Zelda who’d asked <em>him </em>to dance. <em>Zelda </em>who asked <em>him </em>to put his hand on her waist. <em>Zelda </em>who asked <em>him </em>to stay. Granted...he’d agreed to it all.<br/><br/><em>I guess we share the blame.</em><br/><br/>But...what did that <em>mean? </em>Had Zelda already analyzed this? Was she aware of the potential consequences when she asked him to dance?<em><br/></em><em><br/></em>The last of the party guests trickled out the door, and King Rhoam pulled Zelda aside for a quick, private conversation, a stern expression on his face. Link felt his stomach drop with dread- he couldn’t catch what the King was saying, but Link had an inkling of the King’s intentions.<br/><br/>“Chief Urbosa?” Link questioned, “Do you think she’ll get in trouble?” <br/><br/>Urbosa hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe. But when <em>hasn’t </em>our Princess been in a little bit of trouble?”<br/><br/>Link laughed bitterly. That was the understatement of the century.<br/><br/>“But,” Urbosa divulged, “If you mean BIG trouble, then no, I don’t think so. I think her father has had enough of endlessly scolding her for simply being a normal teenage girl.”<br/><br/>Link saw the King cross his arms, and Zelda nod her head in obedience. Then, she angled her head towards Link, and met his concerned expression with a small smile that weakened his core.<br/><br/>And then, she winked.<br/><br/><em>She winked???</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Sir Link!” the King beckoned, “Please escort the Princess to her chambers.”<br/><br/>“Well, duty calls, Hero,” Urbosa contended, “I’m off to bed. Tell the Princess I’ll see her in the morning.”<br/><br/>Link coughed, and nodded, “I- I will, Chief Urbosa.”<br/><br/>“Just Urbosa is fine, Link. We’ve been through enough...as the King said, we are equals now.”<br/><br/>Link smiled a genuine smile.<br/><br/>“Right Ch-...Urbosa.”<br/><br/>“Oh, and also,” Urbosa added, “I would be remiss if I did not remind you to at least <em>try </em>to keep your hands to yourself.”<br/><br/>With a light squeeze of his shoulder, and a wink, Urbosa sauntered towards the exit, leaving Link to ponder their quick conversation...and consider the implications...before returning to his sovereign.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>“What was that, Zelda?”<br/><br/>Zelda gulped, and avoided her father’s accusatory scowl. The farewells were long and arduous, largely due to the rather <em> intimate </em> interaction between her and the Hero of Hyrule. Most of their goodbyes consisted of clarifications.<br/><br/><em> “Thank you for coming. No, it was just a dance!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “No, the Hero and I are not betrothed. I’ll see you this coming fall!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “No, I am NOT consorting with my appointed knight, and it would do you well never to utter those words in my presence again.” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “Zelda?” the King repeated, “Explain yourself.”<br/><br/>The past hour had her believing that she should have been more prepared for this. She should have more seriously considered the consequences of her actions...while she found no room in her heart for contrition, she had no idea whether Link felt the same way. She’d blatantly disregarded <em> his </em> feelings for <em> her </em> own benefit, and the guilt she felt clawed at her chest like an angry bear.<br/><br/>“I apologize, Father,” Zelda conceded with a curtsy, “I wasn’t-”<br/><br/>“That wasn’t what I asked.”<br/><br/>Zelda’s mouth opened in incredulity. He...wasn’t expecting an apology? Then what <em> was </em> he expecting?<br/><br/>“Zelda,” King Rhoam groaned, and closed his eyes, “I’m not angry. I don’t need nor want an apology from you. You’re brilliant enough to have known this would happen.”<br/><br/><em> What?! </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Zelda flinched at the oddly placed compliment. Most of her conversations with her father consisted of insults and hollering, and were ended quickly with a meek apology from her.<br/><br/>“What I <em> want,” </em> the King corrected, “Is an <em> explanation. </em> You danced with dozens of guests tonight...why was <em> that </em> dance the one you risked scrutiny for?”<br/><br/>Who was this man, and what had he done with her father?! Before the Calamity, her father would have silenced her immediately, and demanded retribution for her errors, likely in the form of mandatory prayer or a loss of Sheikah technology privileges. Oh, this was so much <em> worse. </em> Zelda would’ve rather made amends and pressed forward than give her father an explanation for her actions. How could she possibly describe what had happened when she wasn’t even sure herself?<br/><br/>“I…” Zelda began, “I just...wanted to.”<br/><br/>King Rhoam raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, Father. It’s...It’s...difficult to explain,” Zelda clarified.<br/><br/>To Zelda’s unending astonishment, her father massaged the bridge of his nose, and sighed in resignation.<br/><br/>“Think about it. We can talk about this more tomorrow,” King Rhoam insinuated, “In the meantime...go to bed.”<br/><br/><em> Really?! </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> King Rhoam crossed his arms, “Just...please be <em> careful, </em> my daughter. I don’t want to see you get hurt, in any capacity.”<br/><br/>Zelda’s heart ached with sympathy for her father. He was trying <em> so </em> hard to be more understanding and more tolerant...but she never could have anticipated this level of understanding. He wasn’t necessarily giving her his blessing, per se, and she knew she would need to justify herself tomorrow, but she said a silent prayer of thanks to the Goddess for giving her an evening to prepare what to say.<br/><br/>Zelda nodded, “I understand, Father.”<br/><br/>“Very well,” the King concluded, “Good night, my Zelda. Happy belated birthday.”<br/><br/>“Thank you. Goodnight, Father.”<br/><br/>Zelda cocked her head towards Link, and noticed him standing next to Urbosa. Thankfully, he looked at ease. She’d noticed his tense posture and strained expression throughout the goodbyes, and caught a brief altercation between him and Revali...no doubt Link had heard the same gossip as she did, and was suffering for it.<br/><br/>Zelda’s heart spasmed...again, she still had no idea how Link felt about any of this, or how much he cared. But, as much as she knew she should, Zelda found <em> she </em> didn’t care...she really, truly didn’t give a <em> fuck </em> what her guests thought about her and Link. Their brief dance awakened a hunger in Zelda that she worried would never be sated.<br/><br/>Which was why, when Link’s eyes were upon her once more, she smiled, seeking to ease his burden, and winked. She had to restrain her laughter at the bewilderment on his face.<br/><br/>“Sir Link!” the King summoned with a low huff, “Please escort the Princess to her chambers.”<br/><br/>Urbosa said something to Link, and patted his shoulder. Link smiled after her, and promptly ambled towards Zelda.<br/><br/><em> What were they talking about? </em><br/><br/>“Ready, Princess?” Link inquired.<br/><br/>“Mmmmmhmmm,” Zelda hummed.<br/><br/>Zelda retreated for the Sanctum exit, Link his usual two steps behind her. It bothered her...she wanted him by her side instead. She felt an unexpected urge to reach for his hand, but wisely suppressed the gesture.<br/><br/>The walk to her chambers wasn’t long- her room was only a long stairwell and a hallway away. They walked in silence, a charge in the air that Zelda hadn’t felt in their previous encounters. It was both stimulating and <em> awkward. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Halfway to her room, Zelda chanced a quick look back at Link. He had removed his beret and gloves, and was staring off into space, an anxious expression decorating his features.<br/><br/>Zelda flashed back to their dance: His staggering breaths, the way he’d held her closer when she asked him to stay, the sound of him moaning her name, the darkness in his eyes, the way he leaned in for more...she was <em> so sure </em> he wanted it. Wanted <em> her. </em> But what if...what if it was all in her head? Perhaps she’d read too many of her mother’s romance novels. A fresh burst of panic darted from her heart to her toes...What if Link had only agreed to dance with her because he felt obligated to after all? What if she’d read too deeply into his actions? And what would this do to their close relationship? Urbosa was <em> wrong... </em> Zelda had not only risked her pride, but also her most treasured friendship, and the thought of losing her confidant filled her with dismay. <em><br/></em><br/><em> What am I going to do?! </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> The pair approached the entrance to Zelda’s chambers. Ever the gentleman, Link opened the door for her, and pointedly ignored her eyes. Zelda cringed...Could they recover from this? Could they just forget it ever happened? Zelda felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought...she didn’t <em> want </em> to forget it...but she could try, for Link’s sake.<br/><br/>“Are you okay?” Zelda inquired, in an attempt to salvage the situation.<br/><br/>Link inhaled, and ran his hand through his hair. Zelda tried not to think about how silky and soft it might feel in her own hands.<br/><br/>“I don’t know,” he shrugged.<br/><br/>Zelda’s heart sank, and tears sprang to her eyes.<br/><br/>“Do you...want to talk about it?” she prodded.<br/><br/>Link grimaced, clearly <em> not </em> interested in talking about it, but obediently cleared his throat, “I just...I hope you can forgive me, Princess Zelda,” he pled, “I should've...known better. I should’ve kept my distance.”<br/><br/><em> No... </em><br/><br/>“Don’t be silly, Link,” Zelda replied with a tinge of self-doubt, “I asked you to dance, and you agreed. I didn’t...really plan on the rest.”<br/><br/>The restless crickets mocked the residual awkwardness and Zelda’s internal agony with their upbeat chirps, and her tears threatened to fall. This wasn’t how she wanted this to go...granted, she wasn’t really sure <em> how </em> she’d wanted this to go, but definitely not like this. How could she be so <em> foolish? </em> All hope was lost...she’d irreversibly altered their friendship beyond repair.<br/><br/>“What did your father say?” Link ventured.<br/><br/><em> Seriously? THAT’S what he’s worried about? </em><br/><br/>Zelda scoffed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Essentially, that I owe him an explanation tomorrow and to be careful.”<br/><br/>“That’s all?”<br/><br/>Zelda nodded, not trusting her voice.<br/><br/>Link sighed in relief, “I’m...glad it went well.”<br/><br/>No, it did <em> not </em> go well. This was <em> not going well </em> at all!<br/><br/>“Do you regret it?” Zelda blurted before she could stop herself.<br/><br/><em> Shut UP! Why would you ask that??? </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Link pondered her question, and purposely continued to avoid her eyes.<br/><br/>“I….no,” he confessed to the floor, “I...I know I should...but no.”<br/><br/><em> He...doesn’t regret it? </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Zelda studied her loyal knight, and mulled over his responses. Link was the most honorable and dutiful man she’d ever known, so much so that getting him to trust her with his hardships was as difficult as nailing chuchu jelly to an apple tree. Could it be...that this was a similar situation? That he <em> did </em> enjoy it and <em> did </em> want to say more, but felt he wasn’t allowed?<br/><br/><em> What do you have to lose now? Be bold. </em><br/><br/>Zelda blinked back her tears, and reached for Link’s chin, tilting it ever so slightly until green met blue. Link gasped at her touch, and instinctively grabbed her wrist to move her away.<br/><br/>“I don’t either,” Zelda admitted.<br/><br/>Link didn’t let go of Zelda’s wrist. Instead, gravity seemed to pull them closer together, trapping them both in each other’s orbit. Each took a small step, until Zelda reached a tentative hand to Link’s chest, delighting in the sturdy muscles beneath and the thumping of his heartbeat. Link let go of her wrist, and transferred it to her cheek.<br/><br/><em> Yes...Goddess, YES… </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Initially, Zelda was struck by the roughness of his hand, likely from Link’s many years of training. Their heavy, rapid breathing echoed off of her stone walls. Link drew shapes beneath her lidded eyes, and his hand slowly wandered to her collarbone, toying with an errant lock of her golden hair.<br/><br/>“Zelda…” he hissed, the conflict in his eyes creating a twinge in her chest, “We...we <em> shouldn’t </em> ...”<br/><br/>He was right. This was definitely not in his job description or in her royal etiquette.<br/><br/>“I know,” she concurred.<br/><br/>For a moment, they stood still, locked in a heated stalemate, neither willing to budge. Zelda stomach twisted into a knot...isn’t this exactly what she’d read about in those novels? This mind boggling, <em> wanton </em> feeling that left the maid and nobleman so breathless and reckless?<br/><br/>Much to Zelda’s shock, Link tucked the curly strand behind her ear, and wove his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck. The gravity between them expanded, and Zelda noticed Link’s lips falling closer to hers. Her heart skipped a beat- She parted her lips in anticipation, and was struck with a hot, intoxicating taste of <em> Link. </em><br/><br/><em> Oh Goddess, please... </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “Stay,” Zelda whispered, grasping the fabric of his tunic in her hands.<br/><br/>Link’s grip in her hair tightened ever so slightly. The knot in Zelda’s stomach relaxed into elated, warm butterflies that spread throughout her being, rendering her knees weak and sending her heartbeat racing like a runaway horse. She closed her eyes, and when he finally, <em> finally, </em> pressed his lips to hers, time stopped in a cascade of senses, the grassy, minty taste of him silencing any and all coherent thought.<br/><br/>Zelda leaned into his lean, sturdy frame, powerless to the way her body buzzed with unprecedented electricity. Her toes curled, and a wave of dizziness crashed into her like a rockslide in Eldin.<br/><br/>So <em>this </em>is what a kiss felt like...<br/><br/>“Link…” Zelda whimpered against his lips. With newfound courage, Zelda moved both of her hands to his face, relishing in the smooth curve of his jaw. Link moaned, and his free hand traced along her neck and collarbone, his fingertips generating goosebumps on her fair skin. He wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his palm at the small of her back, and trapping her in his erotic grip. He hungrily deepened their kiss with the same focus and intensity that made him such an accomplished soldier.<br/><br/>Damn her father, Urbosa, the frivolous chatter of her guests, or anyone who had anything negative to say about them...none of it mattered or even existed in this remarkable present. All that mattered was the tingling euphoria and the whirlwind of parting lips and mingled breaths, so satisfying and thrilling that it was almost sinful.<br/><br/>“Zelda,” Link breathed, his forehead abruptly colliding with hers, “You’re...you’re just... <em> fuck </em> you are so <em> so </em> beautiful.”<br/><br/>Zelda let out a half-laugh, and her heart soared. Out of breath, and a little grateful for the chance to catch some oxygen, she opened her eyes, and thumbed Link’s flushed cheeks, mentally capturing the image of her stoic, obsequious knight reduced to a messy, panting man. They stood motionless, her hands on his face and his thumb charting stars on the curve of her hip, either unwilling or unable to separate.<br/><br/>It was Zelda who broke the silence.<br/><br/>“I saw Urbosa speaking with you,” Zelda tentatively pried, “What did she say?”<br/><br/>Link chuckled, “Well...she basically told me to calm down. Amongst other things.”<br/><br/>“Other things?”<br/><br/>Link blushed even more deeply, “Well...she told me to try to keep my hands to myself.”<br/><br/>Zelda pointedly eyed his hand on her waist, then the one entangled in her hair.<br/><br/>“And how’s that going?” she sassed.<br/><br/>With that, Link laughed, and his grin warmed her like sun rays on Mount Lanayru. He shook his head, and claimed her mouth again, which Zelda gleefully met with equal enthusiasm. This kiss lacked the ferocity of their first, in that it was shorter, and gentler, as if Link was worshipping the Goddess herself.<br/><br/>“You should sleep,” he sighed against her lips.<br/><br/>Zelda giggled, “As if I could sleep now.”<br/><br/>“Well...you should <em> try,” </em> Link urged, with a soft peck to her nose.<br/><br/>Zelda huffed, and bit back a groan. He was right...though her father had cleared her from early morning prayer and excused her from the morning council meeting, she still had to be composed by 10am for a late breakfast with the champions.<br/><br/>“You’ll be here in the morning, yes?” Zelda verified.<br/><br/>Link snorted, and his face scrunched into an <em> adorable, </em> disbelieving expression, “Why wouldn’t I be?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know, I just-”<br/><br/>Link interrupted her with a quick, silencing kiss, before unraveling his hand from her hair.<br/><br/>“Goodnight, Princess.”<br/><br/>“Zelda.”<br/><br/>Link blinked.<br/><br/>“Just Zelda,” Zelda repeated self-consciously, “I...I like to hear you say it.”<br/><br/>Link blinked again, and then grinned. He pulled from her embrace, and fell into a comical bow.<br/><br/>“Then, goodnight, <em> Zelda,” </em> Link emphasized playfully, “I’ll see you in the morning.”<br/><br/>When he arose, Zelda studied his features, noting his messy hair, the new creases in his tunic, and the fresh twinkle in his sapphire eyes. She wondered if she looked similar.<br/><br/>“Goodnight, Link,” she echoed.<br/><br/>With that being said, Link gripped her doorknob, and departed her quarters, closing the door carefully behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DAWWWW THEY KISSED!!!</p><p>Btw...this is tagged with "eventual smut" for a reason...it will come soon :)</p><p>Again, this chapter was a BLAST! Excuse me while I go rewatch all of my fave teen romance movies... :D</p><p>Can't promise an update schedule...just that it will likely happen within the next week, if not sooner! </p><p>See you next chapter! Thank you AGAIN for your comments and kudos! They inspire and motivate me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Rhoam asks for advice. Zelda comes to a startling realization.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love writing from King Rhoam's pov. I am not a parent, but I am a teacher, so I know a little bit about being empathetic towards kids (NOT the same as parenting! All my parent readers...ya'll are SUPERHEROES!). And I like to try to imagine how a parent tries to respond to their kid(s) in an honest and compassionate way. </p><p>Have fun! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 5- Conversation</b><b><em><br/></em></b><em><br/></em>“The <em>Gerudo? </em>You’d take advice from those scantily clad <em>women?” </em>Master Shad cried,<em> “</em>A woman’s place is not in leadership!”<br/><br/>King Rhoam sighed, and leaned on the edge of his throne. Ths council meeting this morning was particularly brutal so far- all of his Hylian council members didn’t take kindly to King Rhoam’s recent proposal.<br/><br/>In an attempt to unite the divided civilizations of Hyrule, King Rhoam had suggested that the council expand by six to include one member of each of the six tribes: The Rito, Gerudo, Zora, Gorons, Sheikah, and now, the Yiga. Each tribe would be responsible for selecting their own representatives, and those selections would join the council as both his advisors and decision-makers for Hyrule. However, the current council members (only five) thoroughly objected to the approach, citing various racist, sexist and personal reasons for their displeasure.<br/><br/>“Exactly!” agreed Master Talon, “We’d never get anything done! They’d probably just gossip about <em>voes </em>all day!”<br/><br/>“I, for one,” Master Paphal declared, “Humbly disagree with adding the Sheikah. They’re too wrapped up in their technology to contribute anything useful to this council. And the <em>Yiga, </em>your majesty? Are you serious?!”<br/><br/>“What’s more important is the preservation of the monarchy!” Master Simon announced.<br/><br/>“I concur,” Master Zuko approved, “Adding members of each race will make them feel as though they have actual <em>power</em> here.”<br/><br/>“What we <em>should </em>be discussing,” Master Shad urged, “Is the conduct of the Princess last night.”<br/><br/>“Mmmmmmhmmmm…” Master Simon considered, “Master Shad is right. Just because the spoiled brat finally awoke her power at the last minute doesn’t mean she has free reign over the rules-”<br/><br/>“Now, wait a minute,” Master Zuko interrupted, “There is no need for insults here. I am sure his majesty is taking care of his daughter and...the <em>boy.</em> The knight comes from no notable name and no title...he isn’t a suitable companion for her majesty.”<em><br/></em><em><br/></em>The councilmen continued bickering, throwing in a few more backhanded insults about Zelda and voicing their distaste for a diverse ruling class. King Rhoam pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ease his growing migraine- he was used to the councilmens’ petty arguments and insults, but felt that his tolerance level for it all was waning.<br/><br/>“-such a <em>reckless </em>girl!” Master Shad shouted, “We can’t have her <em>whoring </em>around until-”<br/><br/><em>WHAT?!</em><br/><br/>At that, King Rhoam stood and slammed his hands on the arms of his throne.<br/><br/>“How <em>dare </em>you?!” King Rhoam thundered, “My daughter has worked tirelessly for her entire life to serve this kingdom. Were it not for her power, we’d likely not be here to even discuss this! Also-” King Rhoam glared pointedly at Master Shad, “Master Shad, <em>speaking </em>of whoring around, how fares your mistress these days?”<br/><br/>The Sanctum was as silent as a graveyard. All five men stared at King Rhoam in fear.<br/><br/>“I can have you all replaced,” King Rhoam stated venomously, “And as the King, I might, for your insolent chatter and your brazen remarks regarding my daughter today <em>and </em>over the years, and your unjust accusations about her appointed knight. Shame on <em>all</em> of you.”<br/><br/>“M-My apologies, your grace,” Master Shad bleated, “However...Hylian law clearly states that councilmen cannot be removed unless-”<br/><br/>“Silence!” King Rhoam commanded, “The law can be rewritten, and it very well may be when my <em>daughter,” </em>he eyed Master Shad and Master Talon, “takes her place as Queen.”<br/><br/>The councilmen stared in awe at King Rhoam, confounded by his proclamation: He’d never defied the council in such a way before.<br/><br/>“Get out,” King Rhoam muttered.<br/><br/>“Your M-Majesty,” Master Zuko stuttered, “It’s only 9:30-”<br/><br/>“I said <em>out,” </em>King Rhoam barked, “This meeting is over.”<br/><br/>Master Zuko gulped audibly. Wordlessly, the councilmen gathered their papers and belongings, and promptly exited the Sanctum before the King could voice any more objections.<br/><br/>King Rhoam groaned, and sank back into his throne. This animosity towards the councilmen certainly didn’t come from nowhere...he’d been considering rebuilding the council ever since the Calamity. The councilmen were a large part of the reason why King Rhoam had been so tough on Zelda after her mother died. Grieving the loss of his love, and completely clueless as to how to raise a child on his own, he leaned heavily on their guidance, especially since the majority of them had daughters of their own. They were the ones who suggested the removal of her distracting Guardian. The ones who offered him advice on how to discipline her properly. The ones who’d pushed him to limit her Sheikah technology privileges in favor of prayer and training.<br/><br/>When the guardians attacked the castle on the day of the Calamity, the King and his knights fought valiantly, and managed to escape the interior of the castle. However, on their way out, the King noticed Link and Zelda running <em>towards </em>the pandemonium. Everything changed in that moment...he’d recklessly ran to protect the pair, every lecture, scolding, and belittling comment he’d ever made to Zelda flying through his mind like a Rito in a tornado.<br/><br/><em>When was the last time I told her I loved her?</em><br/><br/>He really, truly, couldn’t think of any time he had. The councilmen may have made the suggestions, but ultimately, <em>he </em>carried out those suggestions, and he remembered his heart aching with regret for his choices. In what he thought was the last chance he had to protect his daughter, King Rhoam had ordered Link to lead Zelda away from the chaos.<br/><br/><em>“Father! Stop, let go!”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Zelda’s cries from that day echoed in his head, tearing into his heart like a dagger. He thought he’d never see her again, which was why he’d reached for Zelda’s Sheikah artifact, and pleaded for forgiveness...from Zelda, from the Goddess, and from his late Queen. Thankfully, the artifact had morphed into a shield, and he’d escaped unharmed.<br/><br/>He’d been given another chance to make things right, and he would spend the remainder of his life doing just that. Hence, why he desired to reassemble, or at least repair the council.<br/><br/>However...there <em>was </em>a tidbit of truth to the council’s remarks this morning: Something <em>did </em>need to be done regarding Zelda and her appointed knight. He’d refrained from admonishing her last night, but her behavior really <em>was </em>thoughtless. He let out a bitter laugh- her success in unlocking the sacred power definitely didn’t alter her stubborn personality: passionate, daring, and a little blasé.<br/><br/>In addition, the councilmens’ comments when it came to Link were also true: He held no land, no nobility, and no extraordinary title. They’d neglected his status as Hero of Hyrule, but that was more of a title of honor rather than a title of grandeur. While King Rhoam was very fond of the boy’s father, Captain William, it didn’t suddenly make the boy...well, <em>worthy </em>of his daughter. Besides...King Rhoam knew next to nothing about the Hero, and could not recall a time where he even heard Link <em>speak, </em>or if he ever had. How could a man of no words properly lead a country by his daughter’s side?<br/><br/>“Your Majesty,” Captain Alfonso called from his post by the throne, “Shall I summon the champions and her highness early for you?”<br/><br/><em>Wait a minute...I know nothing about the boy...but surely, the Captain will.</em><br/><br/>“Actually,” King Rhoam pondered, “No. Can you come here for a minute, Captain?”<br/><br/>The Captain’s eyes widened, but he obeyed the command of his sovereign.<br/><br/>“What do you need, your grace?”<br/><br/>The King cleared his throat, “Tell me about Sir Link.”<br/><br/>Captain Alfonso blinked, “Sire?”<br/><br/>“I take it you saw the commotion they caused last night?”<br/><br/>The Captain nodded gravely.<br/><br/>“It has occurred to me that I am clueless about the knight,” King Rhoam admitted, “And I’d like to hear what you have to say about him.”<br/><br/>Captain Alfonso shuffled uncomfortably, “Your majesty, it is not my place to speak for-”<br/><br/>“I asked,” King Rhoam cut in, “And thus, now it is your place. Please, be honest with me.”<br/><br/>The Captain swallowed, and took a deep breath before answering, “Well, your highness...he’s...a good kid. He was born in Hateno, and spent a lot of time with the Zora before joining the knights academy at fourteen.”<br/><br/>King Rhoam raised an eyebrow, “That’s all?”<br/><br/>“No…” Captain Alfonso quipped, “He’s a glutton, that’s for sure. Link’ll eat anything you put in front of him!” He laughed, and visibly relaxed, “He’s a talented knight and easily our best warrior. He takes his duty to the Princess incredibly seriously. He doesn’t partake in the drinking and the other mischief the other knights tend to engage in.”<br/><br/><em>Interesting, </em>King Rhoam thought, <em>The boy is careful, despite his rumored recklessness in battle. </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Plus,” Captain Alfonso continued, “The kid is resilient as hell, pardon my language. He lost his mother when he was a toddler, and lost his father a few years ago, but has managed to climb his way up the ranks and find a place in the royal guard before his sixteenth birthday. He obtained the Master Sword, and helped defeat the Calamity at just eighteen. I am utterly...<em>impressed, </em>by him. He’s no ordinary knight, your grace.”<br/><br/>“Hmmm…” King Rhoam hummed thoughtfully, “What of his character, Captain?”<br/><br/>Captain Alfonso smiled warmly, “Link is respectful of his elders, and takes responsibility for his mistakes without placing blame. He is loyal and committed- nothing will keep him from doing his duty. He is kind, and quick to assist any citizen of Hyrule in need. He’s surprisingly wise for his age, but willing to take advice and accept criticism. He’s intelligent...maybe not by your educational standards, but considering he’s never had an opportunity to attend school save for some education from the Zora, he’s managed well on his own. And, in all honesty, the boy has an amazing sense of humor, when you can get him to talk.”<br/><br/>“He doesn’t speak to you?” the King prodded.<br/><br/>Captain Alfonso lowered his head, “Link used to speak much more openly. Once he was assigned to the Princess, he spoke very little. I suspect,” the Captain met the King’s eye with hesitancy, “that the pressure of working so closely with your majesty and the Princess caused him enough anxiety to render him nearly mute.”<br/><br/>King Rhoam mulled over this new information. The Captain was right...the boy seemed like a “good kid” by reasonable standards. It made sense that Link’s silence was born as a result of working so closely with himself and Zelda, and needing to maintain a front of respect and diligence. That could be easily corrected with the proper education and training for royal-<br/><br/><em>What am I thinking?!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Was he seriously considering the Hero as a potential suitor for his daughter?!<br/><br/>“I’m curious…” King Rhoam mused, “What are your thoughts about Sir Link and the Princess?”<br/><br/>Captain Alfonso gaped, and remained quiet for a moment.<br/><br/>“S-Sire...I can’t...I am...unsure of how to respond, your grace. You see, I care a great deal for the boy. He’s like a son, or a nephew to me. I fear that might cloud my judgement on the matter.”<br/><br/>King Rhoam maintained his silence, and patiently waited for Alfonso to continue.<br/><br/>“I suppose,” Captain Alfonso confessed, “That...well, Link is the Hero of Hyrule, and well loved by your people. He’s a quick learner...any royal etiquette he lacks could be easily instilled in him with enough education and coaching. I’m confident he is...worthy of <em>at least</em> your consideration, should that be what he or the Princess desire.”<br/><br/>Hm. This was certainly a new development. King Rhoam had and still trusted Captain Alfonso with his life- the Captain was one of the knights who’d fought next to him in the castle the day of the Calamity, and stood by him when the guardians attacked. The Captain spoke very highly of Link...so much so that King Rhoam was left with conflicting feelings concerning the boy.<br/><br/><em>No lands, no nobility, no titles...it goes against everything in our laws. But he IS the Hero...and has so far proven his abilities in battle and his integrity amongst the other soldiers. I suppose it wouldn’t be farfetched for that to extend to a potential courtship. But...she's my </em>daughter, <em>and her rule is already under scrutiny. Will this undermine her claim to the throne?</em> <em>And how much of this is my own worry as Zelda’s father? Will anyone ever be worthy of her? Likely not. And what does Zelda even want? Is this a foolhardy trist or something more?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Goddess...what was the right decision? Perhaps he needed to know Zelda’s true feelings about the boy before he could make one. He cringed at the thought...oh how he longed for his queen...<br/><br/>“I appreciate your candor, Captain Alfonso,” King Rhoam acknowledged, “It appears I have a lot to think about.”<br/><br/>“Always an honor to serve, your grace,” Captain Alfonso responded with a bow.<br/><br/>“It must be approaching 10...will you alert the Princess and the champions for breakfast?” King Rhoam requested.<br/><br/>“Of course, your majesty.”<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Breakfast was largely uneventful, much to Zelda’s relief. She sat between Revali and Urbosa, and across from Daruk, with her father at the head of the table. From an outsider’s perspective, they looked rather ridiculous: Even though Revali, Zelda, and Urbosa sat a comfortable distance apart, Daruk was so large that he completely eclipsed the three, thus, he was given his own side of the table.<br/><br/>Link stood diligently near Zelda, roughly ten paces behind her. He’d been invited to join them, but opted to stay at his usual post.<br/><br/>“I’m on the clock,” he’d answered, “Besides, I’m not hungry.”<br/><br/>Zelda had snorted at that...when was Link <em> ever </em> full?<br/><br/>“That’s not polite, Princess,” her father had reprimanded.<br/><br/>“Excuse me, father.”<br/><br/>Other than that brief lapse in judgement, and the occasional sneer from Revali, most of breakfast consisted of conversations about the Divine Beast. Revali wanted Vah Ruta and Vah Rudania to work as supply beasts, hauling lumber and food and various other goods from region to region to save on travel time. Vah Medoh and Vah Nabooris would act as guardian beasts, protecting the lands from new posts near Central Hyrule. Urbosa vehemently disagreed, mainly because the Divine Beast could only be piloted by the Champions themselves, and she did <em> not </em> wish to travel throughout the frigid parts of Hyrule, being from the desert. Daruk seemed to change his opinion every time one of the other Champions spoke.<br/><br/>Revali was on a rant about flying being the most efficient form of travel, when all of a sudden, a commotion was heard from the hallway to the dining room.<br/><br/>“Sire! Princess!” General Niko appeared from the dining hall entrance, sprinting to the King, “There’s been an attack on the Tabanthan camp! A horde of corrupted monsters and a few guardians are heading straight for Rito Village!”<br/><br/><em> No! </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “We must stop them!” Revali shouted, jumping from his chair. <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “Ready the best battalion of soldiers, General,” the King ordered, rising from his seat, “I will join you shortly.”<br/><br/><em> What?! </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “Father!” Zelda shrieked, “I can go! I can use my power and-”<br/><br/>“Princess Zelda,” King Rhoam commanded calmly, “I need you here to protect the castle, should anything occur in my absence.”<br/><br/>Zelda’s hands shook. Not <em> again! </em> She wasn’t going to let her father sacrifice himself for-<br/><br/>“Easy, Princess,” Revali soothed, “It’ll be an <em> easy </em> battle. I bet we’ll be back before tonight.”<br/><br/>“Indeed,” the King agreed, “Especially since the Hero of Hyrule will accompany us.”<br/><br/>Link stiffened.<br/><br/><em> WHAT?! </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “What?!” </em> Revali unknowingly echoed Zelda’s thoughts, “Your grace, I’m sure you and I can-”<br/><br/>“This is not up for debate,” King Rhoam directed, “Urbosa, please act as Zelda’s protector in Sir Link’s absence.”<br/><br/>“With my life, your majesty,” Urbosa complied.<br/><br/>“Father, <em> please, </em> let me-”<br/><br/>“Zelda!” her father snapped, “You have your orders! <em> Stay. Here.” </em><br/><br/>Zelda’s eyes filled with tears.<br/><br/>“Sir Link,” King Rhoam said with finality, “Gather any weapons or materials you require for battle. We leave in ten minutes.”<br/><br/>Link bowed, and promptly exited the dining hall, the King and Revali rushing close behind. Zelda trembled with fear: She’d seen, and been a part of, the bulk of the Calamity battles. Some were brutal, and ugly, and resulted in the deaths of several brave warriors of all races.<br/><br/>“It’ll be okay, Little Bird,” Urbosa reassured, wrapping her arm around Zelda’s shoulders, “This’ll be a piece of fruitcake for those three, especially with the aid of the Hylian troops.”<br/><br/>Though Zelda knew in her heart that Urbosa spoke truth, knowing that her father, Revali, and Link possessed remarkable skill in war did nothing to ease her anxiety. <em> She </em> was the one with the powers- she should <em> be </em> there! Any deaths that occured in her absence would be on her conscience...so many soldiers lives were at stake...and Revali was one of her longest friends, and the two people she loved the most were-<br/><br/><em> -...oh no. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Zelda’s galloping mind yielded to a halt, and her body flooded with goosebumps.<br/><br/>“Don’t fret, Tiny Princess!” Daruk whooped, “Revali is right! They’ll probably be back in time for dinner!”<br/><br/>Zelda barely registered Daruk’s dialogue. <em> Love? </em> Did she <em> really </em> just think that?! This was completely absurd...there was no <em> way </em> she felt that strongly for her knight after a Goddess damn day! No...it was simply...a “high” or brain chemicals reacting to their recent kiss, and nothing more.<br/><br/>But...was it <em> genuinely </em> just a day? Zelda massaged her temples...even before the celebration, she knew she at least cared deeply for Link. She looked forward to his face being the first and last face she saw each day. She so appreciated his little, thoughtful gifts and little acts of service: a Silent Princess or Luminous Stone for her science experiments, her favorite foods on their journeys together, and even the occasional special cake or pastry...like the one on her birthday.<br/><br/>“I’m going to assist the Castle Guard,” Daruk declared, “I can be at the castle gates with my shield at the ready if required.”<br/><br/>“Good thinking, Daruk,” Urbosa affirmed, “I’ll remain under the Princess’s direction.”<br/><br/>Daruk grunted in agreement, and shook the dining hall with his heavy departure.<br/><br/>“Little Bird?” Urbosa turned to Zelda, a worried expression on her face, “Is something else bothering you? I have a hard time believing you could be <em> that </em> worried about a harmless conflict such as this after the Calamity…”<br/><em><br/></em> Urbosa was right...the current skirmish was now the least of Zelda’s worries, for she could see the wisdom in her father’s decisions: This was nothing more than a trifling brawl with some minor foes, and a political move to show unity and the strength of Hyrule. Zelda was the insurance policy, should the battle get out of hand, which was <em> extremely </em> unlikely with The King’s might, the strongest troops, Champion Revali, Divine Beast Vah Medoh, and Link...<br/><br/>No, the <em> problem </em> was her <em> fucking feelings. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> I can’t be in love...right? </em><br/><br/>However...if there was <em> anyone </em> Zelda could trust with her deepest feelings, it was Urbosa. Urbosa would undoubtedly have some advice for this <em> feeling </em> Zelda harbored from her handsome knight.<br/><br/>“Have you ever been in love, Urbosa?” Zelda slipped, and immediately covered her mouth in horror. <em> Goddesses... </em> when would she ever learn to control her runaway thoughts!? Thank <em> Hylia </em> they were the only two in the dining hall.<br/><br/>“Ho HO!” Urbosa guffawed, “He’s <em> that </em> good of a dancer, eh?”<br/><br/>“Urbosa!” Zelda howled, and covered the rest of her face, “I shouldn’t have said anything!”<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, Zelda,” Urbosa apologized with a giggle, “To answer your question, yes, I have. Two times actually.”<br/><br/>Urbosa’s response stunned Zelda out of embarrassment. The fierce, Gerudo Chief in love? It was difficult to imagine.<br/><br/>“The first, when I was a <em> very </em> young vai,” Urbosa recalled, “Likely twelve or thirteen. Her name was Isha, and she was in my voe studies class, but that was puppy love. Then the second, in my late teens, there was Ruul, a Hylian soldier stationed at the Gerudo base camp. He and I likely would have married had it not been for some big contradictions in our wants and needs.”<br/><br/>Zelda peeked from beneath her hands, and tilted her head curiously, “What contradictions?”<br/><br/>Urbosa shrugged, “Oh, just some basic things. Having children was a big one: He wanted a dozen, and I didn’t want any. I prefer a life where I can be dedicated to <em> my </em> desires without the constraints a child brings,” she eyed Zelda with amusement, “Besides, then I get to <em> choose </em> the children I care about without actually being a responsible parent.”<br/><br/>Zelda smiled, then hummed skeptically, “How will you have an heir?”<br/><br/>“I have my eye on a few vai,” Urbosa mused, “I’m more than happy to name an heir rather than make one.”<br/><br/>Zelda clasped her hands together. Perhaps she’d pried too much- she didn’t want to cause Urbosa any additional grief.<br/><br/>“No worries, Little Bird,” Urbosa observed knowingly, “I do not regret my choices, and I don’t mind talking about them. I do miss that voe though...he’s a sergeant now, and stationed at the camp still, and I see him from time to time. It occasionally stings a bit...I don’t know if I’ll ever love like that again, but I’m content to live this way, and to see him fulfill his dreams as well.”<br/><br/>Zelda nodded in empathetic understanding, and pressed on, “What...what does love...well, what is it supposed to feel like?”<br/><br/>At that, Urbosa cackled, “My sweet Little Bird...I don’t know if I can answer that for you. It feels different for everyone.”<br/><br/>Zelda frowned, “Well then...how will I know if I feel it?”<br/><br/>Urbosa studied Zelda for a moment, analyzing her like a new piece of Sheikah technology.<br/><br/>“Why do you ask?”<br/><br/>Zelda gulped. She didn’t have the nerve to say it aloud.<br/><br/>“From my experience,” Urbosa continued without a response, “And from what I’ve heard from other vai...it feels... <em> right. </em> You don’t have to force yourself to feel it...it usually creeps upon you when you least expect it.”<br/><br/>Zelda gulped again, and picked at her fingernail. This conversation was only making her feel more restless.<br/><br/>“And there’s no right <em> time, </em> either,” Urbosa added in afterthought, “I fell in love with my vai after a year of sitting next to her in school and getting to know her, but I fell in love with my voe the moment I saw him.”<br/><br/><em> No WAY! </em><br/><br/><em> “Really?” </em> Zelda exclaimed incredulously, “How could you without even <em> knowing </em> him?!”<br/><br/>“Like I said,” Urbosa chuckled, “There’s no right <em> time. </em> When it happens...you just <em> know.” </em><br/><br/>Zelda instinctually wanted to scold Urbosa. How <em> impractical... </em> what if the voe had been cruel? Or dim-witted? Or <em> boring? </em> Though...there <em> was </em> something enchanting about the idea of love at first sight. Zelda had only read about it in her mother’s novels, but she’d never thought about that actually occurring in reality.<br/><br/>“Interesting,” Zelda crowed, “I <em> am </em> having difficulty picturing you as such a <em> romantic, </em> Urbosa!”<br/><br/>“Oh Little Bird…” Urbosa sighed contentedly, “I may present a tough exterior, but at my core, I’m just a vai like all the others, and both vai and voe are capable of romance, regardless of what they choose to present,” she shot Zelda an accusatory glare, “Including <em> you, </em> Princess.”<br/><br/>Zelda bit her lip.<br/><br/><em> Should I tell her? </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “U-Urbosa…” Zelda stuttered, “Link and I...well we…” she took a deep breath, and forced the remainder of her statement out, “Something happened last night.”<br/><br/>Urbosa’s eyebrows shot up so high Zelda feared they may fly off her face.<br/><br/>“Did he try to bed you?!”<br/><br/>Zelda’s eyes widened and she blushed intensely, “No, of course he-”<br/><br/>“I <em> told </em> that <em> boy,” </em> Urbosa seethed, “to try to keep his <em> hands to himself!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “Urbosa!” Zelda defended, “It wasn’t as if it was unwelcome!”<br/><br/>“Oh, when I get my hands on that voe-”<br/><br/>“Please!” Zelda begged, “We just <em> kissed. </em> That’s <em> all!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> The dining hall was silent for a moment while Urbosa parsed through this new information. Zelda waited with baited breath for her to comment.<br/><br/><em> Please don’t be angry at him… </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Finally, Urbosa sighed, “I suppose that’s...acceptable.”<br/><br/><em> Phew! </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “Wait a minute…” Urbosa clarified, “You said it wasn’t unwelcome? So you <em> wanted </em> to kiss him back?”<br/><br/><em> Oh Hylia. </em> This had quickly morphed into the most humiliating conversation Zelda had ever engaged in.<br/><br/>“I...I did,” Zelda confessed, staring intently at her empty breakfast plate.<br/><br/>“Okay…” Urbosa coached, “And how do you feel about that?”<br/><br/>Zelda covered her face again, “Well...I don’t regret it.”<br/><br/>“Be honest with me, Little Bird,” Urbosa coaxed, “No need to hide. I promise not to laugh this time.”<br/><br/>The dam holding back Zelda’s carefully guarded feelings broke.<br/><br/>“I don’t <em> know,” </em> Zelda wailed, “I just know that he’s handsome, and brave, and an incredible dancer. He’s sweet, and loyal, and <em> thoughtful, </em> Urbosa? Did you know he was the <em> only one </em> who remembered my birthday? He brought me fruitcake the night after the Calamity!”<br/><br/>Zelda rambled on, “He’s the only person, save for you, that I’ve ever trusted with anything. We’ve shared burdens regarding our roles in the Calamity. I’ve confided in him about mother’s death and father’s incessant scolding, and in turn, he’s divulged so many of his own personal anguishes. He’s my <em> best friend. </em> I can’t ruin that! And there’s <em> no way </em> I should be in love with him this soon! It can’t be anything more than my teenage hormones!” <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Out of air, Zelda stopped to take a breath, and Urbosa placed her hand on Zelda’s shoulder. Zelda met her guardian’s compassionate eye, and felt a fresh wave of peace flow through her veins.<br/><br/>“It’s okay, you know,” Urbosa assuaged, “To be in love with him.”<br/><br/>Zelda blinked, “Is it, though?”<br/><br/>“This <em> isn’t </em> soon, my Little Bird,” Urbosa explained, “Just because you did something... <em> physical, </em> doesn’t mean this wasn’t building for a while. You’ve known each other for what, two years now? That’s a long time for something to grow.”<br/><br/>Zelda swallowed the growing lump in her throat. She recalled her various dreams and fantasies relating to Link, and the heated, positively <em> thrilling </em> feelings those fantasies generated. Perhaps Urbosa was right about this too...<br/><br/>“Have you mentioned any of this to your father?”<br/><br/><em> Yeah right. </em><br/><br/>Zelda scoffed, “No. I was supposed to talk to him about what happened at the celebration sometime today...but I wasn’t going to say anything about <em> feelings. </em> I really only started thinking about this now.”<br/><br/>“That <em> was </em> some dance,” Urbosa conceded, “Do you know <em> what </em> you are going to say?”<br/><br/>“Not really.”<br/><br/>“You should tell him the truth.”<br/><br/>Zelda snapped her head towards Urbosa, disbelief written on her face, “The <em> truth? </em> What <em> truth?!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “Exactly what you just told me,” Urbosa confirmed, “That you might be in love with your knight, but aren’t entirely sure.”<br/><br/>Just the <em> thought </em> of saying any of this to her father filled Zelda with unimaginable dread. For all of her father’s newfound grace and tenderness, how could he possibly understand this? He’d likely laugh her out of his study. And what if he removed Link from his post? What if he banned Link from ever talking to her or seeing her again? It sincerely would not shock her if he chose to do so.<br/><br/>“I can’t Urbosa,” Zelda disclosed, “There’s no way he’d approve of this.”<br/><br/>“I wouldn’t be so sure, Princess,” Urbosa countered, “Your father has shown capability to understand beyond expectation as of late. I am sure he’d love nothing more than for you to be truthful with him.”<br/><br/>Zelda tried to focus on her breathing...this was becoming far too heavy of a conversation to bear. She needed time to process it all.<br/><br/>“Do you want to venture to the observation deck?” Urbosa proposed, sensing Zelda’s panic, “We may be able to see some of the battle from up there.”<br/><br/>Tired, emotional, and grateful for the distraction, Zelda nodded. Urbosa arose, and gently pulled Zelda from her chair. Arm in arm, they began the trek to the tower above the Sanctum. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come! Next chapter will be pretty interesting...Link's going to get an earful from Revali and the King...and he'll probably finally punch Revali in the beak ;)</p><p>Before anyone comes at me in the comments for the fast paced falling in love....1. They've known each other for a while, as explained, and 2. In my personal (and current) experience, it's very possible to fall for someone pretty quickly! (Been dating a man I fell for in 3 days :D Love is cray!)</p><p>Stay safe and healthy, ya'll! And thank you AGAIN AND AGAIN for your comments and kudos :) They make me feel warm fuzzies inside!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link fights with Revali. Zelda gets orders from her father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew! Sorry about that! I wrote a version of this chapter that was like 10,000 words long, and I needed to tone it back!</p><p>No smut yet...SOON!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 6- Choices</b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <em> <br/></em> The battle was so easy, it could hardly be described as a battle. <br/><br/>Revali reached the Tabanthan base camp first, flying ahead of the royal carriage. When Link, the King, and the troops arrived at the camp, Link was incredibly impressed by the Rito and Hylian soldiers defending the base. Though some monsters managed to slip past the sparse warriors, the bulk of Ganon’s vermin were halted by the small army. <br/><br/>Revali landed shortly after, having already scouted the mess beyond the battlefield. <br/><br/>“I’m going to get Vah Medoh,” Revali stated, readying his gale, “I will take care of the monsters heading for the village and cut their access at the bridge. You should stay to eliminate the remaining beasts and to protect the King.” <br/><br/>Link nodded. Though the Rito was pompous as hell, he definitely knew how to keep his priorities straight in war. <br/><br/>The skirmish itself lasted the better part of an hour. After King Rhoam directed his special forces to the field, he and Link made their way to the camp with General Niko to join the fight. Link lost track of how many bokoblins he slayed...at one point, one of his swings of the Master Sword took out over fifty with one blow, sending tremors through the earth that shook the King to his knees. <br/><br/>“Sir Link!” King Rhoam ordered, “Get the Lynels! The soldiers and I will finish off the bokoblins!” <br/><br/>The Lynels were even easier: There were two, white, corrupted Lynels in the middle of the horde that were near immune to the attacks of the average Hylian soldier...but Link was anything <em> but </em> average. Lynels were really quite easy to trick, once you knew their fighting styles. After a few agile strikes of his Master Sword, and a few well placed Guardian arrows shot with the accuracy of a professional marksman, the Lynels were dead, just as the King reared his royal claymore to slaughter the lingering bokoblins. <br/><br/>Revali returned then, parading into camp on Vah Medoh and preening in their victory. <br/><br/>“It <em> could’ve </em> been done without the divine beast,” he’d announced after his descent from the contraption, “But it wouldn’t have been <em> nearly </em> as efficient. Thank Hylia I was here.” <br/><br/>The King and General Niko left to check in with the Tabanthan Captain, leaving Link and Revali alone at the royal carriage near the entrance while they waited for additional orders. <br/><br/>“So, <em> hero,” </em> Revali jeered, “You still have your head today.” <br/><br/>Link shot Revali a bitter look. <br/><br/><em> Not right now, birdbrain. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Has the King spoken to you about your <em> misconduct </em> last night?” Revali interrogated, “If not, he <em> surely </em> will. You fraternized with his <em> only child.” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Link’s hands balled into fists. <br/><br/><em> Don’t hit him. Don’t hit him. Don’t- </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Tell me, nitwit,” Revali badgered, crossing his wings, “Do you ever think about your reckless choices before you make them?” <br/><br/><em> What? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> That certainly wasn’t the direction he thought the Rito would take...but something about the oversized cuckoo’s tone made Link’s skin crawl in apprehension. <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Fuck off, Revali.” <br/><br/>“Touchy, much?” Revali retorted, pacing around Link with a haughty air. <br/><br/><em> Control...control... </em> <br/><br/>Link’s heart raced like a lizalfo under fire. <br/><br/>“You know...the Calamity is over. Peace has <em> mostly </em> been restored to Hyrule. Your guard dog job? It’s <em> over,” </em> Revali clucked condescendingly, “You could retire young and live a relatively quiet life in a region of your choosing, which is what <em> I </em> think would suit you best. Although, you <em> could </em> continue your knighthood, and become a Captain, and forever remain as a protector of the royal family, Goddess knows <em> why </em> they’d keep you around…” <br/><br/>Revali uttered a chuckle darker than malice that brought goosebumps to Link’s skin, “But you <em> do </em> realize that means the <em> future king </em> as well, as well as the future little princess, since Zelda is responsible for maintaining the bloodline of Hylia?” <br/><br/>Link’s thundering heart abruptly burst into a bolt of lightning-like agony. Zelda...in the arms of some faceless nobleman? An engagement party? Potentially...guarding the door while she walked down the aisle to her betrothed? Securing the perimeter around her quarters while this faceless man entered her bedchamber? Watching her at every conceivable event, coronation, festival...as she embraced another? <br/><br/>It shouldn’t hurt...and yet... <br/><br/><em> No. No, I don’t want...I can’t… </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Link’s body flooded with rage hotter than Death Mountain. How <em> dare </em> Revali bring this up right now?! Why would Revali stoop so low as to bait him into defending something he didn’t even fully understand...he’d only just recently come to terms with any potential attraction he had for Zelda, and Link and Zelda had just shared a <em> dance, </em> for Goddess’s sake! And- <br/><br/>“And what’s more,” Revali mumbled menacingly in Link’s ear, “You’re nothing but a lowly Hylian knight with a darkness sealing toy. You’re not <em> worthy </em> of her.” <br/><br/><em> HELL NO. </em> <br/><br/>At that, Link’s careful restraint <em> snapped. </em> Before Revali could raise a wing in defense, Link threw a punch straight into his arrogant beak. Revali squawked, and reached instinctively for his bow, but was no match for Link’s speed and precision as the knight pinned his feathers to the ground with his knees, and kept swinging. <br/><br/>“You. Pretentious. <em> Prick!” </em> Link emphasized each word with a punch to Revali’s bloodied beak, “You <em> self-centered, egotistical-” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “SIR LINK!” King Rhoam blared as he pulled a thrashing Link off of the bruised bird, “Calm yourself, boy!” <br/><br/>Two Rito warriors flanked Revali with bandages and potions, but the prideful bird waved them away. He sneered, and glared daggers into Link. <br/><br/>“Your grace,” Revali huffed as he nursed his beak, “I demand the boy face retribution for his unwarranted attack this instant!” <br/><br/><em> Unwarranted?! Wait until- </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Step back, Sir Link,” the King urged, and placed himself protectively in front of the knight, “And Revali- with all due respect, you absolutely deserved it.” <br/><br/>Revali looked like he was going to have a hernia, “B-But <em> sire-” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “I have ears, bird,” the King declared with crossed arms, “Do you truly believe that I’ve no plans to discuss the celebration and any possible consequences?” <br/><br/><em> Fuck! </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Link kept his eyes on the ground, and forced his boiling fury down to a simmer. <br/><br/>“Your grace,” Revali argued, “I feel as though the matter requires more <em> urgent </em> attention.” <br/><br/>King Rhoam eyed the Rito dangerously. <br/><br/>“If you have a problem with my orders, you tell me directly,” the King fired back, “What makes you think it is acceptable to take matters into your own hands?” <br/><br/>For the first time since Link had met the bird, Revali looked ashamed. <br/><br/>“I always knew your pride would get you into trouble,” King Rhoam pronounced, “And it’s about time someone knocked you off your pedestal, I’m just surprised it took this long.” <br/><br/>Revali stared, beak agape, unable to respond. <br/><br/>“Let this be a lesson, Master Revali,” King Rhoam opined, “The next time anyone does you harm, I will happily come to your aid. But not if you continue to behave like a bombastic bastard. Now, if you’re well enough, return to the castle. Have your injuries treated in the Royal Infirmary.” <br/><br/>Revali exhaled in defeat, and shot Link another look that could kill. This time, Link couldn’t help but respond with a devilish grin. <br/><br/><em> Take THAT, asshole. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Revali snarled, and burst into the air like a canon, riding his gale in the direction of the castle. <br/><br/>“And <em> you,” </em> the King roared, “Sir Link, wipe that smile off your face. However justified, I am incredibly disappointed in your behavior! Get in the damn carriage!” <br/><br/>Link coughed, and bashfully followed orders, climbing carefully into the large, covered wagon. He darted for the corner, and tried (unsuccessfully) to blend into the wood. <br/><br/><em> Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Link listened as the King and the General wrapped up their conversation, dreading the ride back to the castle. Last night was...well, initially, when he woke up earlier that morning, he figured the celebration and... <em> after </em> ...was all just a dream. But after suffering through a few jeers and playful pokes from his comrades, his reality exploded like a bomb arrow on brittle rock. <br/><br/>He’d <em> kissed </em> the <em> Princess of Hyrule. </em> And it was... <em> amazing, </em> and <em> unbelievable, </em> and so <em> so </em> wrong! <br/><br/>Link tried to breathe...it wasn’t as if anyone <em> knew. He </em> certainly hadn’t told anybody, and was relatively confident Zelda hadn’t either. However...he couldn’t help but jump to the worst case scenarios. What was the punishment for a knight overstepping his bounds? Being forced to resign? Stripped of all military credentials? And none of this took into account that not only had he broken his own knights’ code regarding his charge, but also that his charge was <em> the Princess of Hyrule. </em> <br/><br/>With the Calamity gone, Link, even with the Master Sword, had nothing to offer the crown. Would he be banished to Eventide? Imprisoned? Or Goddess forbid... <em> beheaded? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> The King opened the door to the carriage, and promptly seated himself across from Link. Link gulped, and cast his eyes towards the sky, wordlessly pleading for assistance from the Goddess. How could he let Revali’s comments get under his skin so <em> easily </em> this time? And now he had to explain his response to <em> the King? </em> To the <em> father </em> of the girl whom the comments regarded? To the <em> father </em> of the girl he’d only recently touched, and <em> kissed- </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Rest assured, Captain Alfonso will hear of your grossly inappropriate behavior, Sir Link,” King Rhoam asserted, “You represent the knights of Hyrule, and when you’re with me, or Princess Zelda, your actions reflect on the Royal family.” <br/><br/>Link clenched his eyes shut, and nodded. <br/><br/>“Like it or not,” the King continued sternly, “You are the Hero of Hyrule. You are, and will always be, held to a different standard than a typical knight.” <br/><br/><em> Don’t remind me... </em> <br/><br/>“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” <br/><br/>Link froze. While he didn’t regret pulverizing the Rito, he <em> could </em> find fault in his choice to do so… <br/><br/><em> Is there any way to fix this?? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “I grow tired of your silence, Sir Link!” King Rhoam groaned with exasperation, “It is common form to <em> answer </em> a question when asked.” <br/><br/><em> I guess honesty is the best option...Sweet Hylia, give me strength... </em> <br/><br/>“I-” Link stuttered and fearfully met the King’s gaze, “I-...I apologize, your grace. Y-you’re right...regardless of w-what was said, there are no excuses f-for my behavior.” <br/><br/>King Rhoam studied Link closely, inducing Link with the urge to curl up into ball. <br/><br/>“That being said,” the King placated, “What Master Revali said was completely unwarranted and unacceptable.” <br/><br/>Link’s eyes bulged. <br/><br/>“I’m well aware of the Rito’s... <em> flaws </em> in character,” King Rhoam reasoned carefully, “And he provoked you. However, <em> you’re </em> well known for your decorum and poise, particularly when challenged. I was under the impression that a breach of knightly conduct such as this would be very out of character for you.” <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Link gulped again. How was he supposed to respond to that? <br/><br/>“Did you know I knew your father?” <br/><br/>Link raised his eyebrows. <br/><br/>“I-...I did, your m-majesty,” Link answered, “He always s-spoke very highly of you.” <br/><br/>“Hmph,” the King grunted, with a curious glint in his eye, “He shouldn’t have. I’ve been a mediocre King and an abysmal father.” <br/><br/><em> He may have said that as well... </em> <br/><br/>Link fiddled absentmindedly with his glove. <br/><br/>“You’re a lot like him, you know,” King Rhoam remarked gently, “Captain William was as loyal as he was fierce. The epitome of an ideal Hylian Knight. In fact,” the King pierced Link with an inquisitive frown, “The only time Captain William ever lost his sense of decorum was once in Hateno.” <br/><br/>Link’s ears prickled...he’d never heard this story about his father before. <br/><br/>“He was on a short leave, to visit his newly pregnant wife,” King Rhoam continued, “Apparently, while in the local inn, what started as friendly bickering with other knights about his prowess in battle turned sour. One of the barflies made a snide comment regarding his wife’s renown kindness and beauty, and how your father didn’t deserve her. Captain William beat him to a pulp.” <br/><br/>The carriage was silent for a few seconds, save for the clip-clopping of the horses and chatter of the soldiers outside. Link absorbed this new information: While harsh and a little overbearing, Link’s father had <em> never </em> demonstrated cruelty. For him to throw errant punches in a bar was awfully incompatible with Link’s mental image of the man. <br/><br/>“Like I said,” the King contended, “You and your father are <em> very </em> similar.” <br/><br/>Link ran his hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure if King Rhoam was giving him a compliment or not. <br/><br/>“Zelda is my <em> daughter,” </em> King Rhoam emphasized, “And I’ve spent too much of her life absent and cold. I will work tirelessly for the remainder of my days to remedy my mistakes, and to make sure that she is as happy as her duty allows…” the King paused, and sighed, “However...it is also <em> my </em> duty to make sure that our country stays protected and well led by someone worthy.” <br/><br/><em> “You’re nothing but a lowly Hylian knight with a darkness sealing toy. You’re not worthy of her.” </em> <br/><br/>“Do <em> you </em> think you’re worthy?” King Rhoam pried. <br/><br/>Link’s heart beat like a raging Gerudo drum. Until recently, there was nothing to be <em> worthy </em> of. Link always figured he’d spend the rest of his life as a soldier, bouncing around from town to town, slaying monsters and living in relative anonymity. After all, the thought of spending the rest of his life at the mercy of the King and the court was positively abhorrent. But...Link had never expected to be appointed to Princess Zelda, or obtain the Master Sword, or deal with all of this <em> Hero </em> shit, <em> or </em> deal with any <em> feelings </em> regarding his sovereign. <br/><br/>As much as Link hated to admit it, Revali had hit a nerve...Princess Zelda <em> couldn’t </em> live a life of anonymity, with <em> choices, </em> even though Link was confident that she’d prefer it. She was destined to be Queen, and to fulfill the duties along with it. Link was fairly sure Zelda enjoyed their brief waltz, and their mind boggling kiss, but she didn’t have the privilege of engaging in any random trists. At least, not without scrutiny. <br/><br/><em> Did she know that when she asked me to dance? What was she thinking? Is she looking for something...casual? </em> <br/><br/><em> Ugh, </em> casual. Link nearly gagged at the thought. He didn’t <em> want </em> anything <em> casual </em> with Zelda. <br/><br/>So...what <em> did </em> he want? <br/><br/><em> You already know what you want, you fool. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> But...was he <em> worthy </em> of what he wanted? <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Link sighed- all of this cognitive battle was far more taxing than the actual battle he’d just fought. He hadn’t realized until now just how different they were. Zelda was so intelligent, so passionate, and so utterly <em> perfect. </em> She was refined and graceful and regal in every way. How he <em> longed </em> for the moments before the Calamity, when they travelled Hyrule, no titles or responsibilities to consider. When they could talk freely, and trust each other with the most fragile parts of themselves. Just as Link and Zelda. <br/><br/>But...she was, and had always been, the Princess of Hyrule. And who was he? Some kid from Hateno. He had no real home, no money, no prestigious education. He had nothing to offer her, <em> or </em> Hyrule. <br/><br/>He wasn’t worthy of either...and yet… <br/><br/>“I <em> want </em> to be,” Link lamented without thought. <br/><br/><em> Shit! Fuck! I’m so SO fu- </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Hmmmm,” the King appraised. <br/><br/>“Your grace!” General Niko called from the front of the carriage, “We’ve arrived at the castle.” <br/><br/>“Thank you, General. Please leave Sir Link and I alone for a bit.” <br/><br/>“Yes, your highness!” <br/><br/>Link tried not to squirm as the King examined him with his gaze, sizing Link up like a molduga. <br/><br/>“I appreciate your humility, Sir Link,” King Rhoam complimented, “But I’ll be honest...it does dishearten me to hear the son of one of the best men I’ve ever known doubt his worth.” <br/><br/>Link snapped his head up, meeting the King’s thoughtful stare with incredulity. <br/><br/>“If you don’t think you are worthy, you’ll never be,” the King lectured, “But, if you <em> do </em> think you’re worthy, then <em> prove it.” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> What?! </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Prove it? Prove it <em> how?! </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Here’s what needs to be done,” the King revealed, “As Hero of Hyrule, you have a responsibility to the kingdom, but we’ve yet to actually discuss what this means for you in a Post-Calamity world. Tomorrow, you and I will meet after the morning council meeting to assign you your new duties.” <br/><br/><em> New duties? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “I’m s-sorry, your majesty?” <br/><br/>“Starting immediately,” King Rhoam concluded, “You are hereby relieved from your post as the Princess’s appointed knight to assume other duties befitting the Hero of Hyrule.” <br/><br/><em> WHAT?!<br/><br/></em> "Understood, Sir Link?"<br/><br/>Unshockingly, Link nodded without protest.  Without another word, King Rhoam left Link alone in the carriage, confused and contemplative of his duties and the days ahead. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>“Okay, Zelda,” King Rhoam huffed, leaning back in his study chair, “What’s your explanation?”<br/><br/>Zelda gulped. When her father, Revali, and Link returned to the castle a few hours prior, their formal dinner had been cancelled, due to some of Revali’s injuries. Zelda was initially surprised that, of all of the injuries from the skirmish, Revali was hurt the worst- wouldn’t the bulk of his time be spent in the air?<br/><br/>Because of Revali’s state, she’d hoped her father handled enough today, and would forget to ask her about the celebration. However, knowing her habits well, the King located her in the library, and summoned her to his study for their scheduled conversation. <br/><br/>And here she stood, picking at her fingers and biting the inside of her cheek, wondering which direction she should take.<br/><br/><em>Should I be honest? Or should I make something up?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Be bold.”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Urbosa was right- her father <em>should</em> know...some of it, anyway. But Zelda also <em>wanted </em>to be able to trust her father. He’d been so much more open with her and kind to her over the past month...he deserved a chance.<br/><br/>“Father I-...” Zelda balled her hands into fists, and steadied her courage, “I didn’t intend to make a ruckus. Though I have...grown quite fond of Sir Link over the past couple of years.”<br/><br/><em>Maybe more...but let’s start there.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>The King sighed, and put his face in his hand, “I...figured as much. But thank you for your honesty.”<br/><br/>An awkward, tense silence filled the already stifling study. <br/><br/>“Please answer me plainly,” the King demanded, “Do you think he can handle being the next King of Hyrule?”<br/><br/>Zelda was startled that her father had jumped that far ahead, but it was a reasonable question: Being Royal was indeed difficult, and required an adequate amount of education regarding politics and negotiations and law, plus the added elite training on societal behaviors and norms. But Link was a quick learner- Zelda had watched him adapt to the most difficult of duels with only a pot lid and a soup ladle. Surely, if he could adjust for an attack from a troublesome foe, he could adjust to Royal etiquette.<br/><br/><em>He can do it. I KNOW he can do it!</em><br/><br/>“Yes.” Zelda stated confidently.<br/><br/>King Rhoam raised an eyebrow skeptically, “Does he <em>want </em>to?” <br/><br/>At that, Zelda wasn’t sure. She and Link hadn’t talked too much about life after the Calamity...but she recalled one conversation where Link mentioned retirement to Hateno Village. And that certainly fit Link...an anonymous, quiet life in his hometown, away from the pressures of the Master Sword and the Royal family. Though Zelda also longed for that level of anonymity, such desires were simply not an option for her, and never were.<br/><br/>Oh Goddess...a life with her could be completely <em>opposite</em> of what he wanted, couldn’t it? Assuming he even wanted her in the first place.<br/><br/>“I...I don’t know,” Zelda confessed. <br/><br/>“I don’t know either,” King Rhoam wondered aloud.<br/><br/>The thick blanket of reticence covered them for another few moments. Zelda’s heart beat like a hummingbird- She’d done it! She was honest with her father about her feelings, and he didn’t scold her! Evidently, he’d heard her reasoning and would undoubtedly grant-<br/><br/>“I’ve thought really hard about this, my Zelda,” King Rhoam admitted, his voice tinged with pain, “You’ve been well educated on any…” he coughed uncomfortably, “<em>-amorous,</em> decisions you may make now that you're of age, but I want any public courtship you seek to wait. And for that, I feel the best decision is to rid you of any temptations.”<br/><br/><em>Rid me of-...no...NO!</em><br/><br/>“I must remove Sir Link from your service, effective tonight.”<br/><br/>Her heart shattered in her chest, the pieces cutting deeper wounds as they fell into her gut. <br/><br/>“Father! I won’t-”<br/><br/>“We will revisit this discussion eventually,” the King continued, as though Zelda hadn’t even spoken, “When-”<br/><br/>“Father, <em>please, </em>don’t do this!”<br/><br/>“Zelda,” the King barked, “Let me finish!”<br/><br/>“He’s my <em>best friend!” </em>Zelda wailed, throwing propriety out the window, “He’s been the only person in my life for so long who makes me feel <em>safe</em>!”<br/><br/>“Any soldier is replaceable!” King Rhoam bellowed, “I’ll create a Princess’s guard if that’s what you’d prefer!”<br/><br/>“That’s not the kind of safe I meant!” Zelda screamed.<br/><br/>King Rhoam’s face resembled an overgrown wildberry- red, and ready to burst. Zelda braced for his imminent rage. However, instead, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and took three long, deep breaths. He fumbled for Zelda’s hand, and she tried to pull away, but her father’s firm, broad hand trapped hers in his grip. She focused on maintaining a neutral expression, but she couldn't help the tears clinging to her eyelashes. <br/><br/><em>He’s sending Link away...no more Link...no more Link...</em><br/><br/>How could he <em>do </em>this to her?! <br/><br/>“I was going to say,” the King clarified, “You’re not forbidden from <em>seeing </em>each other, Zelda. Link is still the Hero of Hyrule- he’ll remain here in the castle with new duties. You’ll likely see him frequently. He may visit you, so long as it is supervised. You may even visit him depending on where he will be stationed.”<br/><br/>Zelda’s heart lurched at the glimmer of hope...he wasn’t <em>forbidding </em>her from Link? Just limiting the amount of time they spent together? <br/><br/><em>Why?</em><br/><br/>“Why, though?” Zelda whimpered.<br/><br/>The King heaved a heavy breath, and Zelda struggled to appear unaffected. She’d never seen her father try <em>so hard </em>to control his temper, or to help her understand any of his decisions. <br/><br/>“It...I do not intend to cause you any pain,” the King vowed, “If you still think a courtship with Link is right for you in a couple of years…”<br/><br/><em>YEARS?!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“...then I <em>promise, </em>I will reconsider,” he squeezed her hand compassionately, “But right now...you’re <em>seventeen. </em>You’re of age, but you’ve <em>much </em>to learn. And <em>Link…” </em>the King laughed bitterly, “The boy is only <em>eighteen, </em>and just about as sure of what he wants as you are.”<br/><br/>He took Zelda’s chin between his thumb and finger, and tilted her to meet his earnest gaze. <br/><br/>“Just <em>wait,” </em>her father insisted, “Keep your friendship alive and strong, but figure out who you both are, <em>now</em>, post-Calamity.”<br/><br/>Zelda never felt more torn. On one hand, she did see some sense in her father’s orders: Zelda <em>did </em>have a lot to learn, and precious few years before a new king was expected. Really...all her father was asking for was <em>time, </em>and that wasn’t terribly unreasonable.<br/><br/>On the other hand...no Link to greet her at her door every morning, to escort her to her lessons and council meetings, or to accompany her on long journeys. Link would still be a presence in the castle, but he’d have no obligation to her whatsoever. Could it be...now that he was free of his duty to her...he would choose someone else? If he’d even really chosen her to begin with? The thought was utterly <em>unbearable, </em>but rang truer than Hylia’s call. <br/><br/>Knowing her father was awaiting her response, Zelda compelled herself to speak.<br/><br/>“Yes, Father,” Zelda replied stoically.<br/><br/>But her insides were in turmoil...What would Link’s new duties be? Could they maintain a close friendship around busy schedules? She loved him enough to try...but did he love her enough? At <em>all? </em>What would their relationship even look like without their usual dynamic as Princess and Knight? <br/><br/>Could she still kiss him...maybe more? If he wanted to, of course? <br/><br/><em>“Feelings are scary, aren’t they? They become more manageable over time, with experience...but it doesn’t make them any less difficult to deal with.”</em><br/><br/>Time...exactly what her father requested. And perhaps...exactly what she and Link needed. But that definitely didn’t make the unknown any less terrifying. <br/><br/>The King regarded her thoughtfully, and finally sighed with resignation.<br/><br/>“I am sorry, my daughter,” King Rhoam apologized, “I hope you will understand this eventually.”<br/><br/>Zelda didn’t respond. Instead, with a curt nod of acknowledgement before she completely lost her composure, Zelda flew from his study, eager for a much needed meeting between her sobs and her pillow. </p><hr/><p><br/>“Pssssssst. Zelda? Are you awake?” <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Zelda stirred in her sleep...she dreamt of Link tonight, <em> again, </em> but in this dream, after their entirely <em> sensual </em> encounter, he’d stayed with her in her room. They slept through the night into the late morning, and her father had barged in unceremoniously to have him thrown in the dungeons, despite Zelda’s avid protests and Link’s pleas. <br/><br/>“Zelda?” <br/><br/><em> Wait… </em> <br/><br/>Something jostled Zelda’s arm, and she instinctively smacked it away, and readied a scream. However, her assailant must’ve anticipated her reaction, and covered her mouth with their gloved hand. <br/><br/>“It’s <em> me,” </em> the hushed voice emphasized, “It’s Link! Calm down!” <br/><br/>When Zelda caught wind of a grassy, minty, scent that was unmistakably Link, and made contact with those sapphire eyes hidden beneath a Hylian hood, she exhaled in relief. With an amused chuckle, Link removed his hand from her mouth, and threw his hood accross the room. <br/><br/>Annoyed, Zelda slapped his arm. <br/><br/>“Ow!” Link hissed, “What was that for?!” <br/><br/>“Hylia above, Link!” Zelda exclaimed, “You scared me half to death!” <br/><br/>Link chuckled, and sat at the side of her bed, next to where Zelda had been sleeping. She prayed a silent “thank you” to the Goddess that she’d chosen one of her more conservative nightgowns tonight… <br/><br/>...though, if she’d know Link would be here, then- <br/><br/>Wait...what was he <em> doing </em> here?! <br/><br/>“Link!” Zelda scolded playfully, “You shouldn’t be in here! What are you...how did you-” <br/><br/>“The w-wall of your study is really easy to climb,” Link interrupted with a shrug, "And...n-no offense to the other knights, but they can be incredibly unobservant."<br/><br/><em> Seriously? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Much to both of their surprise, Zelda started to laugh. Link simply stared, dumbfounded and a little concerned, until her contagious laughter spread to him. It wasn’t long before both of them were laughing so hard that Zelda thought she might burst into tears again. <br/><br/>“What <em> are </em> you doing here?” Zelda snorted. <br/><br/>“I-...” Link hesitated, “I wanted to make sure you were okay.” <br/><br/>Zelda felt her heart swell. Link <em> did </em> care about her...not necessarily as much as she did for him, but enough to check on her well being. <br/><br/>Goddess, she loved him. <br/><br/><em> Easy... </em> <br/><br/>“And you thought it would be sensible to sneak into the crowned Princess’s bedroom in the middle of the night?” Zelda sassed. <br/><br/>Link blushed, “Well I...I wasn’t sure about...well us-"<br/><br/><em>Us?!</em><br/><br/>Then, Link panicked, "Not that there IS an us or anything, but I-” <br/><br/>Thoroughly amused with her former knight’s nervousness, and far too impatient after hearing a babbled confirmation of his affection, Zelda silenced Link by meeting his lips with hers. Link moaned softly, and brought his rough palm to her cheek. Zelda basked in the warmth and comfort of her ever loyal friend. </p><p>...Just friend…? Or something more…?<br/><br/>It dawned on Zelda where and how alone they were, and a familiar heat burned between her thighs, fueling their kiss. Link’s tongue probed at Zelda’s bottom lip, as if asking for permission to enter, which she swiftly granted with a wanton sigh. Link groaned, and buried his other hand in her hair, the momentum of his movement carrying them downwards until Zelda’s back hit the bed. <br/><br/>With newfound passion, Zelda met each of Link’s concupiscent kisses with equal fervor, savoring in the taste of his mouth and the pleasurable pain of her lip between his teeth. She relished in the strong planes of his back under her hands, and his toned chest hovering just above her own. Just as Zelda felt brave enough to toy with the bottom of Link’s tunic, Link tore himself from her grasp.</p><p><br/>“Zelda…” Link hissed breathlessly, propping himself above her on his elbows, “We have to-”<br/><br/>“Don’t you <em>dare </em>say stop-”<br/><br/>“Please?” Link pleaded, stroking her cheek reverently, “I-I...I don’t know if I’m...ready.”<br/><br/>Zelda huffed humorously. She’d climb him like a tree if he’d let her...but she knew she needed to respect his consent, or lack thereof. And this new...<em>thing, </em>between them already lacked any adequate labels...she didn’t want to complicate matters further.<br/><br/>But still…knowing he cared for her was enough to make her as joyful as Purah on an excavation site.<br/><br/>Emboldened, Zelda patted the pillow next to hers, and turned expectantly to Link.</p><p><br/>“Will you stay with me tonight?” <br/><br/>Link’s eyes widened in bewilderment, “W-what?” <br/><br/>“Just to sleep?” Zelda requested demurely. <br/><br/>Link ran his hand through his hair. Watching his face was like watching a warring council meeting, only this conflict was just between Link and himself. <br/><br/>“How about I-...I stay until you fall asleep?” Link compromised. <br/><br/>“What about you?” Zelda countered, "You need your rest, too!" <br/><br/>Link raised his eyebrows, and Zelda had to bite back a snicker- in all of their journeying together, Link contantly functioned with little to no sleep. Apparently, his father taught him a Sheikah technique that rendered sleep unnecessary.          <br/><br/>“C’mon, Zelda. You know me.” Link joked. <br/><br/>“I know,” Zelda fretted, “I just...I don’t know. I want you to rest, too.” <br/><br/>Link smiled in a way that turned Zelda’s legs to jelly. He reluctantly fell to her side, landing on his elbow and posing like an overbearing prince, with a smirk to match. The moment was ruined when some of his hair fell into his mouth, leaving him sputtering and shaking his head to clear the disorganized mop away. <br/><br/><em> Goddess, I love him. </em> <br/><br/>Zelda giggled, and Link sheepishly settled onto his pillow. Before he could offer any protests, Zelda wrapped her arm around his torso, and buried her face in his tunic. Link grunted in surprise, but soon cradled her against him, locking his free hand with hers. <br/><br/>For a while, they laid in companionable silence, Link thumbing a lock of her hair, and Zelda absentmindedly stroking his chest. Link yawned, and Zelda promptly followed. She was exhausted- it wouldn’t be long before sleep came to claim her. Just as her eyelids began to drift, Link lightly kissed the top of her head. <br/><br/>“What do you think the future holds for us?” Link inquired into her hair. <br/><br/>Zelda sighed. She wanted to be able to answer him with something hopeful, but in reality, she was just as clueless and tired as he. <br/><br/>“I’m not sure…” Zelda puzzled, “Princess duties for me...but I’m not sure about you.” <br/><br/>Link gulped, “Neither am I.” <br/><br/>Zelda gave Link a soft squeeze of a hug, and nuzzled into his tunic. <br/><br/>“Whatever happens,” Link said with gravity, “I’ll be by your side, Zelda, in any way I can. I promise.” <br/><br/>Nestled against Link’s side, and using his chest as a pillow, Zelda succumbed to sleep, for once unsure whether her dreams would be better than reality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew! What a roller coaster!</p><p>I'm trying to portray the characters as realistically as possible for their ages and experiences. I think, realistically, removing Link from his position is the only way for him to become Zelda's equal. And Zelda and Link are still teens...they gots some growin' to do! </p><p>Feedback and comments always appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link faces his fears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHEW! Happy Holidays, ya'll!</p>
<p>Contains NSFW material- if you don't like it, ya probably shouldn't have invested so much time in a fanfic with an "E" rating and an "Eventual Smut" tag :)</p>
<p>Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 7- Touch</b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Three weeks passed. After a lengthy and somewhat uncomfortable discussion with the King, Link’s new duties were assigned: He was to command a new, elite subset of the Hylian military known as the Champions’ Guard. This branch was now responsible for completing classified and complicated missions on behalf of the Royal Family and the Champions. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Most of this week involved assembling said guard. At the insistence of the King, the Champions’ Guard was to be small- no more than ten members. So far, Link had selected only four: Sir Cole, the son of Captain Alfonso, who’s swordsmanship was only rivaled by Link’s; Dame Ari, a Hylian from Faron who’d made a name for herself as a master markswoman; Dame Miya, a Sheikah woman who moved with the stealth of a silent firefly; and, as of today, Purah, a Sheikah scientist. Purah was brilliant, and Link thought her intelligence, initiative, and experience with the Sheikah technology would be invaluable to the Champions’ Guard. Her appointment was risky, since the council disapproved of so many Sheikah in the castle...but Link didn’t particularly care about old prejudices from old men. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link’s new position had perks he wasn’t accustomed to: He found he had far more authority as commander, and did enjoy the control he had over selecting guardsmen he deemed qualified versus seeking council approval. Soldiers typically resided in the barracks, but Link and his team were to operate in secrecy. Thus, they were housed in the Castle, in the wing adjoined to the Sanctum and under the Royal Chambers. The recruits were given a barrack-like room to share, while Link was given his own suite, complete with a fluffy, king-sized bed and his own bathing room. Also- since King Rhoam designated Link’s position as one of the highest ranking, he had complete access to the General, the Royal Court, the Hylian Council, and the Royal Family. In fact, Link’s position granted him a seat at the table of each of those branches of the Hylian government, and it was his duty to observe and contribute to those meetings in order to stay updated on current affairs and to convey as many details of his missions as allowed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link should’ve been excited and honored to command such a prestigious group of soldiers, along with the other benefits bestowed to him. However, he found himself feeling mostly...awkward, and stressed. Following orders was much easier than giving orders, and he still lacked the self-confidence and bravado expected of a commander in the Hylian military. So far, he’d spoken in only three meetings, and hadn’t completed any meaningful missions, and his relationship with the council, especially, could only be described as tense. Thankfully, his fresh recruits knew him well, due to years of sharing the training ground together, and they looked upon him with nothing but respect and admiration.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And, he had Zelda.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda was assigned new guards- two knights at a time, chosen by Captain Alfonso, and never a constant presence like before. It seemed the King had relaxed is this new, post-Calamity reality. However, Link couldn’t help but privately decry this decision- the knights were unaware of the Princess’s abilities to escape detection, and completely unobservant…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...they’d yet to catch him in her room at night.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Apparently, King Rhoam saw fit to keep Link and Zelda close: the two still saw each other frequently throughout the day- council meetings, dinners with foreign dignitaries, and the occasional luncheon where he and Zelda were granted something like privacy under the watchful eye of three or four knights. However, unbeknownst to the guard or the King, Link visited Zelda’s room every two or three nights, depending on their busy schedules. These visits were relatively chaste, barring the occasional heated kiss- most of the time, the two relished in being able to speak freely without fear of reprimand. Link confided in Zelda about his inadequacies as a commander, and she validated his fears while simultaneously pushing him to conquer them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a phenomenal soldier, and a kind leader,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You are already a great commander- you just have to learn to use your voice.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Meanwhile, Link assuaged Zelda’s anxieties as well: Her father has tasked her with rebuilding the Council. Apparently, the King was dissatisfied with the lack of diversity and inclusion in the modest committee, as well as their baseless criticisms and racist comments, and wanted a new council within the month, with a representative of each race. Zelda was struggling to choose the new members: should she appoint the council, or give that option to each of the powers of Hyrule? It was Link who suggested elections, where each race had agency over their own representatives, to which Zelda had agreed enthusiastically, and implemented the following day. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And after each visit to Zelda’s room, Link would beat himself up for it. Though he cherished her laughter, her advice, her kisses...everything about her...he knew that, whatever it was they were doing, was dangerous for a multitude of reasons. Link’s continued fantasies and provocative dreams had grown in intensity and frequency...and it was only a matter of time before her titillating kisses pushed him over the edge. She was still the Princess, and he was still a knight...well, commander, which he supposed earned him slightly more status, but still not enough to be worthy of her. The King certainly wouldn’t approve, to say the least...and would likely reassign Link somewhere far away from the castle if he knew. This...whatever their </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>was...could only end in one or both of them getting hurt in some way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So tonight, as Link scaled the wall of Zelda’s study (much easier, now that his room was in close proximity to hers), Link attempted to internally rationalize his actions:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. This is still okay as long as we don’t go any further. We are just friends seeking comfort in one another. That’s it. Comfort. Nothing more.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>In truth, Link’s feelings for the Princess had recently grown unstable. Something between them had changed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>changing, and Link wasn’t sure how he felt about it. At times, this change felt freeing and exhilarating, but other times, this change felt uneasy and terrifying. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>However, when Link heaved himself over the sill of Zelda’s open window, and caught sight of his Princess standing in front of her mirror, all of his worries and any coherent thought were drowned in the scent of flowery soap.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my Goddess…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link drank her in: Zelda stood, scrutinizing her reflection while smoothing down a short, black, lacy chemise that cut a few inches above her knees. The chemise clung to her curves alluringly and dangerously, accentuating the swell of her breasts and the shape of her round, tight behind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She hadn’t noticed him yet...and he knew he should say something to announce his presence...but when he finally caught his breath, and opened his mouth to speak, Zelda caught his eye in the mirror.</span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Link!” Zelda whipped around, crossing her arms across her chest in an attempt to cover herself, “I-...hello!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Even flustered, the Princess’s melodic voice calmed his racing thoughts. Link laughed, and hurriedly made to cover his eyes with one of his hands. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Princess, I should have-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, shut up,” Zelda cut in humorously, prancing across the room and forgetting any semblance of modesty to take his hand in hers, “I was hoping you’d come tonight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>And you wore that? What does that mean-</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link gulped. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Stop it, knight. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d always remained clad in a robe or modest nightgown, making it a little easier to keep his baser urges in check. And now...it took every ounce of his strength to keep his eyes fixated on her face, and not to linger on the lace adorning her beguiling breasts…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Things have been pretty crazy,” he defended, removing his boots in an attempt to distract himself from the view, “But I’m sorry it took so long.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda smiled, “Your speech is improving.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link blushed- he’d noticed his stutter had all but disappeared as of late, but to hear someone else acknowledge it, especially Zelda, filled him with pride. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well...it helps that your father filled my schedule with tutors and speech coaches.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda caught his hand again, and kissed it. His body flooded with warmth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re doing an amazing job, Link.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before he could respond, Zelda made for her bed, pulling Link along with her. He took the brief moment to indulge in the deep cut of her chemise, admiring the peppered freckles and arches of her back and shoulders that peeked through the golden curtain of her hair. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus...</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda plopped onto her bed, and patted the spot adjacent to her, implying Link should sit. He obeyed, locking his eyes with hers while peripherally delighting in the v-shape of the chemise that left her cleavage on display.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>FOCUS…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I, um…” Link cleared his throat, “How are you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda sighed, and folded her hands in her lap, “I’m...okay. A little overwhelmed, but okay. Father approved of the Sheikah selection today- the Sheikah chose Lady Impa as their representative.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link hummed in agreement- that didn’t surprise him. Impa was level headed and astute, and as fierce as a Lynel when she needed to be. Her people regarded her with an immense amount of reverence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Isn’t she going to be their leader, though?” Link inquired.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes,” Zelda affirmed, “But not for at least another decade or so. She has plenty of time to contribute to the council if that’s what the Sheikah choose.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s good,” Link mused, toying with his glove, “I’m really glad it’s working out.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So far,” Zelda countered with a scoff, “I have yet to receive word from the Gerudo, Yiga, and Gorons. Which means I have Champion Revali, for the Rito; Master Muzu, an advisor to King Dorephan of the Zora; and now Lady Impa, for the Sheikah.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They’ll respond,” Link assured, “They might still be trying to decide.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know,” Zelda huffed, “I suppose I...I worry about criticism, is all. Or that the kingdom won’t take me seriously.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Zelda, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>take you seriously,” Link implored, reaching for her cheek, “You s-sealed the Calamity away. Members of each race in the Kingdom saw that. Your authority will not be questioned, I assure you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He tucked her hair behind her ear, and traced circles under her eye with his thumb. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re sweet,” she whispered, “I...thank you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” he murmured.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda smiled, and leaned into Link’s hand. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How about you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Commander?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zelda teased, “How are you doing?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link returned her smile with one of his own, “Pretty good. I added Purah to the Champion’s Guard today.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda hummed humorously, “I bet the Council </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link rolled his eyes, “Oh well. They won’t be the Council pretty soon, will they?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda made a sound of agreement, “That’s true.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link was too entranced by her emerald orbs to look away. They stared at each other for a moment, the already stifling air of Zelda’s room now thick with tension that made Link’s heartbeat soar in anticipation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you like my nightgown?” Zelda asked, puffing out her chest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link bit his tongue and fidgeted with his glove again- there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was simply a nightgown. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on her face...focus on her face…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s pretty,” Link appraised.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You didn’t even look at it!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I did…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Feeling strangely overdressed in his simple blue tunic and tan trousers, Link cast a speedy glance at her chemise, salivating from a hunger for the delectable contours of her body, and the enticing length of her long, fair legs. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s v-very pretty,” Link stammered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda grinned knowingly, and shifted further onto the bed, crossing her legs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just pretty?” Zelda pondered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sexy, beautiful, irresistible-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not trusting his voice, Link shook his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come here,” Zelda asserted, patting the empty bed space in front of her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck…wait, NO, knight. Just friends.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link crawled to her, heedless of the warning bells sounding in his skull. He settled on his knees before her, waiting patiently for an explanation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I want to try something,” Zelda purred, her voice uncharacteristically diffident, “If that’s okay with you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link frowned, the hairs on his arm prickling like he was preparing for a Lynel attack. Curiosity got the better of him, and he nodded. Zelda smiled weakly, and took her face in his hands. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re…” Zelda hesitated, “Incredibly handsome, you know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link’s ears turned pink at the compliment, “Th...thank you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda chuckled, and tucked a stray lock of his hair behind his ear, grazing her fingertips along his fiery skin. Link forgot how to breathe. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Will you kiss me?” Zelda sighed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just friends finding comfort in one another...</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Drunk from her touch and from the salacious imagery plaguing his brain, Link obliged, capturing her lips in a tender embrace. This kiss started similarly as their others: slow, soft, and sensual, his heartbeat drumming double time when she opened her mouth for more. However, something about the way Zelda was dressed and the already precarious nature of his thoughts set their bodies ablaze. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link glued his hands to his trousers, fisting the thin fabric there instead of the thin fabric of Zelda’s “nightgown.” But Zelda wasn’t practicing any discretion- her hands wove into his hair, melting his inhibitions like an ice block in the Gerudo desert. Without warning, Zelda broke their connection, and with an impish grin, she playfully shoved him backwards. Link made a sound of astonishment as his head made contact with the fluffy down pillows at the head of her bed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link’s internal thought processes came to a screeching halt when Zelda mounted him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She smiled wickedly, and pressed her core against his burgeoning trousers, sending sparks from his groin up his spine. Zelda groaned, and tightened the grip of her thighs, bringing him even closer for a searing kiss. Link’s hands took on a mind of their own, wandering across the planes of the Princess’s bare back. One of her hands trailed along his side, until they reached the hem of his simple tunic. Her other hand fisted in his hair, and pulled his lips from hers. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Take it off,” Zelda ordered breathlessly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link’s eyes bulged. The Princess of Hyrule was in his lap, his hands possessively on her hips, and only a few thin barriers keeping him from her entrance. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?!” he breathed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Take. It. Off,” Zelda ordered again, punctuating each word with a yank on his undershirt. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should we…?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link had exerted a Hero’s effort in keeping their encounters controlled, mainly due to his sense of duty. Though, he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a duty to Zelda anymore, now that he’d been removed from his post as her protector. Thus...his restraint came mostly from the same sense of fear that left his feelings for her in question. Fear of </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, exactly? Probably of getting caught?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not it…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>No...maybe a small portion of his fear was of getting caught, but not entirely. There was something else there too…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But when Zelda’s fingertips dipped under his tunic, and her tender touch met his heated skin, Link let out a whimper akin to that of a wild fox. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda nibbled his earlobe, “Please?” she whispered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Either unwilling or unable to deny her, Link reached for the edge of his clothing, and whipped off both the tunic and the undershirt in one swift, fluid motion, flinging the pile across the room. Zelda gasped, and stared at Link’s scarred, toned chest. Feeling simultaneously invigorated and insecure, Link leaned back onto his arms, and closed his eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When Zelda placed her hand on Link’s abdominal muscles, he sucked in a breath of surprise and pleasure. His thoughts were jumbled...all he could think about was how delicate her hand felt, and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>smooth </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was, and brave, and intelligent, and resilient, and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was to have been chosen by the Princess of Hyrule, the literal reincarnation of the Goddess, for this particular experiment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link opened his eyes just as Zelda’s hand grazed over a scar on his pectorals. Zelda’s eyes were wide with curiosity, and smoldering. When she met his gaze, she blushed, and bit her lip.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adorable. Beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Is this all right?” Zelda asked timidly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Something in Link’s chest swelled to an immense size. He tried to say yes, but choked on the small word. Instead, he nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda continued exploring, outlining the hills and valleys of his torso, sending goosebumps across his skin. Soon, her lips joined her hands, peppering kisses along his collarbone. Link’s arousal shot through the roof. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gods, he wanted to touch her…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus...Comfort...I can’t-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>But his hands didn’t listen, finding some relief in the creamy, silkiness of her thighs. Zelda moaned, and met his lips for a fervent, passionate kiss. Link’s hips involuntarily bucked against her center, and Zelda yelped in pleasurable shock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Without warning, Zelda sat up, and reached for the hem of her chemise, mirroring Link’s fluidity as she hastily removed the black garment and threw it away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For a moment, Link though it might all end right there, in an embarrassing, frenzied mess- the Princess of Hyrule sat astride him, her hair fanning around her shoulders, and bare, save for a pair of matching silk, black panties that made his vocal cords dislodge from his throat. In an attempt at self-control, Link bit his fist, and drank in the sight of Zelda, topless.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His sensuous dreams and fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing: While Link was all muscle, Zelda was all softness enclosed in creamy white skin that glowed in the moonlight, her breasts round, and sitting lowly and naturally on her chest, adorned with pink nipples protruding from excitement.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus-</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He had to touch her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He reached out his hand, his eyes begging for permission, to which Zelda nodded eagerly. The contrast between Link’s calloused palms and Zelda’s smooth rib cage had him nearly hyperventilating with need. When he cupped her, Zelda let out a noise of frustration, and hurriedly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his and taking his lips in a desperate, ardent kiss.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link wrapped his arms around her, and mindlessly pulled her to the side, flipping them over so that Zelda lay beneath him, his own arousal threatening to escape his trousers as he rested between her legs. Goddess, he was utterly intoxicated by her, and it showed in his frantic clutches of her breasts and errant thrusts against her core. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Touch me,” Zelda hissed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link’s brain was too foggy to register her order, “Huh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Down…” Zelda panted, suddenly shy as she realized what she was asking for, “Down there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Down where?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link wiped the sweat from his forehead, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Frustrated, Zelda shoved Link to the side, and readjusted so he straddled one of her legs. She grabbed his hand, and placed it at the seam of her body.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>OH…</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her panties were </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link bit back a groan, his mind abuzz with any and all decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sexual scenarios to keep him from exploding in his trousers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Here,” she whimpered, her emerald eyes round and wide with need.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Goddess…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not one to disobey a direct order, Link tested the waters, moving his fingers experimentally along the hot, moist fabric. He’d never done this before, even though a few Hylian and Zoran women provided plenty of opportunities to try. All he had was the less than honorable descriptions of sexual encounters from his fellow soldiers, his tantalizing fantasies, and Zelda’s strangled verbal cues. In a way, he was grateful- having a task to focus on distracted himself from his own aching desire.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What was it the soldiers had mentioned? Something towards the top? What did that mean?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When his fingers brushed over a button-like spot near the apex of her thighs, Zelda’s breath hitched, and she grabbed his wrist in desperation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right there,” she mewled through clenched teeth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That was probably what the soldiers meant. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does it feel like underneath…?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link traced the edge of her panties before unceremoniously darting into them. Zelda clamped her hands over her mouth to mask her needful shriek. Link’s senses overloaded with the impossible </span>
  <em>
    <span>softness </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wetness </span>
  </em>
  <span>coating his shaking fingers, along with the impossibly coarse and simultaneously smooth tuft of her hair. Clueless, he moved his fingers erratically around her pearl, while grinding his still covered member carelessly against her thigh. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gods...what would she </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste </span>
  </em>
  <span>like…?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So enraptured was he in their frantic coupling and lascivious thoughts of where he could put his mouth, that Link’s hand slipped lower, and he accidentally dipped a finger </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This time, both he and Zelda gasped. Goddess...what would it feel like for his own sex to be buried in hers?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>So hot...more...I want…</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda seized his head, unwittingly yanking his hair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do that again,” Zelda begged.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He did.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Curl your finger a little,” Zelda commanded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link followed directions, and took initiative of his own. He threaded the fingers of his free hand into her hair, and fell into a messy, steamy kiss. Both were victims to the frenetic, urgent craving of each other’s touch, animalistically grunting and whining as they sought their release.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh Hylia...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Link…”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>His name falling from her lips that way...</span>
  <em>
    <span>yearning, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and laced with something affectionate...sent tremors down his spine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Fuck, Zelda…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And as he kissed her, touched her, and pressed his hand into her over and over again, realization crashed into him like a rogue wave in the Akkala Sea:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He loved her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no...</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Even though she was the Princess. Even if he wasn't worthy. Even if they could never be together. As perilous and reckless as it was, he absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Link…” Zelda groaned, “Don’t stop...</span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t stop…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He didn’t stop. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop. Because right now, the thing that hurt the most was his throbbing cock, aching for the warm, wet place his finger was presently occupying. Encouraged by the timorous keens escaping the Princess’s throat, and committed to gratifying her, Link brazenly added another finger and increased his speed</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“LINK!” Zelda squealed, “I’m going to...I’m gonna-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly, Zelda’s muscles spasmed, and her hips uncontrollably thrust against his arm. She covered her mouth, and wailed into her hands, her center clenching around Link’s fingers nonsensically. Link grinned devilishly, filled with pride and </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense </span>
  </em>
  <span>lust as he observed the always proper Princess of Hyrule, shaking and grinding and sweating as she came undone from his focused, prurient touch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He didn’t break until Zelda abruptly clutched his wrist and forcibly yanked his hand out of her panties.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s enough!” Zelda cried, nearly hyperventilating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link froze, concerned he’d hurt her, until Zelda’s grip relaxed and her eyes raked over his body, and focused on the small, wet spot on the front of his pants. Longing boiled through his veins- he was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>...if she touched him, there was no way he would last long. As he imagined the Princess’s hand around his own hard, trembling cock, Zelda trailed a finger down his abdomen, hooking it at the button of his confining trousers.</span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wouldn’t get the chance to touch him- overwhelmed by her heat, her scent, her wanton eyes, her rapturous cries, and the gentle touch of her fingers fumbling with the band of his trousers...Link drove into her hip and tensed, coming with an euphoric groan. Stars decorated the edges of his vision, each thrust punctuated with thoughts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zelda...beautiful...mine…love...stay...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zelda embraced him, riding with him through each pulse of his unexpected climax, until Link was left sweating and shuddering into her collarbone. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For a while, Zelda’s room was silent, save for the staggered breaths of the two sated Hylians. Zelda trailed her fingertips through Link’s hair, scratching pleasurably along his scalp. Link nuzzled her shoulder, wiped his hand on the blanket, and charted stars on the bare skin of her hips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hylia above...she hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched </span>
  </em>
  <span>him…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-...” Link croaked bashfully, “I’m sorry about...I couldn’t-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda giggled, “It’s alright, Link.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But you didn’t-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Next time,” Zelda purred, “You’ll go first.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>NEXT time?!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link jerked his head up, and met the Princess’s amused, demure gaze.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve never done that before…” Zelda confessed, “And I-...” she cleared her throat, “I’d like to do it again...if you want to.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link wanted to pinch himself. Surely, he was dreaming, right? He’d just engaged in a graceless trist with the Princess of Hyrule, and here they were lying half-naked in her quarters, and now she was asking for more? He shook his head, but she was still there, eyes inquisitive and shy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wasn’t dreaming.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I...haven’t either,” Link admitted, “And uh...yes, I’d like to...I want…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Noticing Link’s inability to string together a coherent sentence, Zelda smirked, and leaned to capture his lips in a sweltering, delicate kiss that turned Link’s organs to mush.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Will you stay?” she asked, drawing lines along his cheek.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link breathed a laugh. She always wanted him to stay, and he always had the same answer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I shouldn’t,” Link murmured, glaring pointedly downwards, “Especially tonight. I...I need to change my pants.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda laughed, and held him tighter.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just for a few hours?” she pled, pouting in a way reminiscent of a wounded puppy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link sighed. Refusing Zelda’s requests was like denying a Zora water.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay,” Link acquiesced, “But only for a few hours.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda made a gleeful sound, and the two maneuvered about the tousled blankets and wrinkled sheets, finally settling into a protective, spooning cuddle, Link’s arm draped over Zelda's waist and his face buried in her golden, floral-smelling hair. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you,” Zelda whispered, already drifting off to sleep.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link fought the urge to follow. Thank you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what, </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly? For staying? For their...activities? For his presence?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re...welcome?” Link sputtered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zelda laughed halfheartedly, but didn’t clarify, already halfway to dreamland.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link sighed, and inhaled deeply- Silent Princesses. That's what she smelled of. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Two hours later, Link meandered down the hall leading to his own quarters, vigilant of any fellow knights or guards that may be scattered around the castle. Normally, after any visits with Zelda, he wasn’t worried about running into anyone afterwards. However, tonight, any excuses he had were rivaled by the telling stain on the leg of his trousers. Thankfully, it seemed that tonight either the guards were off-duty or assigned elsewhere, and Link made it to his room undetected.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When he finally found refuge in the confines of his chambers, Link slammed the door behind him, and fell against it with a resounding sigh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What have I done?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link sank to the ground, curling his arms around his knees and fighting back tears. Not because of his and Zelda’s...encounter. On the contrary, even thinking about that sent waves of excitement and elation from his head to his toes. He already yearned for her touch again, eager to explore what other things they could do to bring unsurmountable pleasure to one another. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No...the problem was that he’d fallen head over heels in love with his best friend. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link clutched his chest, his heart hammering against his rib cage. Subconsciously, he’d known this couldn’t end well, but he hadn’t made that connection to his own emotions. Either they’d be caught, or Zelda would eventually have to entertain suitors, and both left Link struggling for air. And he hated himself for it...this was what fueled his fear. As long as he never admitted to himself how in love he was with her, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>relationship </span>
  </em>
  <span>between them wouldn’t leave him in agony when it ended. </span>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Why, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn’t he stuck to his intentions of ending their visits? How could he have let his feelings grow so out of control? His comrades, the Champions, the King, and even Zelda all labeled him reckless...and they were right: He’d never done anything as reckless as this. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I going to do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, he definitely didn’t have to keep doing this...visiting her room, engaging in anything sexual, or even entertaining their supervised visits. As a knight, he’d pledged loyalty to the crown of Hyrule, but he was no longer duty-bound to the Princess as her appointed knight...he had no specific duty to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>...right?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Link groaned. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to continue, and he knew he probably shouldn’t, if he wanted to maintain any semblance of friendship between them...but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to continue. To feel her skin under hands and to watch her come undone from his touch. Though free from any obligation, he was still completely at Zelda’s mercy, as both her best friend, and now somewhat of a lover, he supposed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And he knew he lacked the self-control necessary to oppose her. He’d keep coming back for more, until he was ordered otherwise.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ashamed, and conflicted, Link forced himself to stand, and made his way to his bathing chambers for a much needed shower. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teehee. I love frantic first times. </p>
<p>Comments, kudos, compliments, and constructive criticisms are always welcome and appreciated! Thanks for sticking around...there's more story and more smut to come!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you interested...I am still working on "I'm Still Your Zelda," with every intent on finishing it, despite the hints given to us by Age of Calamity!</p><p>As always, thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>